Mi Alumno Favorito
by DaniBeltran28
Summary: Alec Lightwood la estrella des Instituto Idris, quien acepta quien es ¿pero no quiere que nadie sepa?. Magnus Bane un sexy profesor que llega a Idris y no puede evitar fijarse en su sexy alumno ¿pero no quiere romper las reglas? ¿Que pasaría si ellos al conocerse mandaran todo al diablo?
1. Chapter 1

Mi Alumno Favorito

Alexander Lightwood, Alec para sus amigos y todo aquel que lo admirara en el instituto. Alumno estrella; primero de su clase, co-capitan del equipo de futbol americano junto a su hermano Jace Herondale, buen hijo y hermano, caballeroso, increíblemente alto, cabello negro, con ojos increíblemente azules que hacían suspirar a toda la población femenina (y algunos hombres) del instituto. Y sumándole a todo su encanto el hecho que nunca había tenido novia.

Claro está que en el instituto nadie sabía que este ángel en la tierra era gay, y Alec se aceptaba sí, pero no quería que nadie en el Instituto supiera, no es por vergüenza sino que simplemente quería ahorrarse tanto drama en su último año.

¿Pero qué pasa cuando un nuevo profesor de historia llega a Idris?

Magnus Bane, sin duda alguna un profesor poco convencional y muy atractivo llega a Idris. Alto, delgado pero musculoso, bellos rasgos asiáticos, unos ojos verde amarillentos que intimidaban a cualquiera que se le quedara viendo fijamente, muy inteligente y no cavia dudas que un amante increíble (bueno eso era lo que se rumoreaba por los pasillos).

¿Qué pasara cuando Magnus ponga su mirada sobre la estrella del último año del Instituto?

 **Hola fans del Shadoworld! Mi segunda historia ¡ Yupi! ... Bueno la historia es principalmente de MALEC, pero también habrá pequeñas historias Sizzy y Clace... Los personajes son una mezcla de los libros y la serie de TV ...**

 **¡ATENCIÓN! Si no loes gusta la serie, bien no lo lean, ¿porque?**

 **1\. Si vamos a lo físico, los personajes los voy a describir como en la serie.**

 **2\. A mi parecer la guerra entre los "fans de los libros" y los "fans de la serie", me parece absurda y realmente patética... Yo AMO el mundo que nos creo Cassie como venga, amo los libros pero soy adicta a la serie.**

 **Bueno espero les guste, actualizare en cuanto pueda, por que trabajo en un hospital (SOY CATARIA LOSS :D), asi que tratare de actualizar aunque sea una vez por semana...**


	2. Chapter 2

" **Un día más en el instituto, un día menos en el instituto"**

Era lo que pensaba Alec Lightwood al despertarse, no es que odiara el instituto; para nada, sino que simplemente ya se estaba empezando a cansar de "esconderse", bueno esa realmente no sería la palabra, ya estaba harto de las chicas que se le acercaban con intención de lago más y ya estaba más que fastidiado de rechazarlas.

¿No se supone que las mujeres hablan entre ellas, y se dicen todo. Especialmente cuando se trata de chicos?

Pues, parece que en instituto Idris no era así.

Alexander es el mejor alumno de último año, jugador estrella junto a su hermano, formaba parte del grupo de los "populares" (conste solo por ser co-capitan del equipo solo por eso), pero a él no le importaba, en lo más mínimo se consideraba popular. Él siempre se la pasaba con su hermano Jace, su hermana Izzy y los novios de ellos Clary y Simon, a quienes los consideraba también sus hermanos.

Su familia era normal, para sus padres él era el claro ejemplo de un hijo ejemplar, tenía un hermanito menor llamado Max (que era más parecido a Simon, que casi asustaba), si tenía más amigos, pero jamás, JAMAS se llamaría a si mismo popular.

Si a primera vista Alec es el prototipo de cualquier mujer (y algunos hombres), alto, músculos en su sitio, cabello negro, ojos del color del cielo despejado, caballeroso, inteligente, atlético y la lista seguía. Y sumándole un gran punto, estaba SOLTERO.

Si, todas las chicas de Idris mataban por ser su novia, pero para decepción de ella, la gran estrella de Idris es gay. Pero ellas no tenían por qué saberlos ¿verdad?. Que su familia lo supiera, no había problema (bueno la verdad si los hubieron en su tiempo. Pero ya es pasado) pero que se supiera en el instituto llenaba de pánico al chico. Si se sentía bien consigo mismo al ser lo que era, que su familia y amigos más cercanos lo apoyaban era genial, pero siendo sincero con el mismo quería terminar su último año sin el drama que Simon llamaba " _ **El chico estrella de Idris inalcanzable por ser gay, ARMAGEDON**_ ", no gracias se ahorraría las escenas de todas las mujeres y s lagrimas.

Alexander solo quería terminar e irse a la universidad con su historial inmaculado.

Claro que él no contaba con el giro tan drástico que iba a dar su vida, con la llegada de alguien por la que él mandaría todo al diablo.

-¡ALEXANDER GIDEON LIGHTWOOD LEVANTATE!- grito Izzy a un dormido Alec, quien se había quedado dormido en el escritorio de su cuarto y al escuchar el grito de su hermana hizo que se callera de la silla.

-¡Maldición Izzy! ¿Qué te pasa? – pregunto molesto desde el piso.

-Vamos a llegar tarde, te quedaste dormido- explico simplemente – Oye deberías dejar de estudiar tanto, no será necesaria que presentes ese examen, ya tú tienes la beca ganada en cualquiera de las universidades a las que enviaste solicitud- comento viendo el montón de libros en el escritorio de su hermano.

-Es mejor prevenir que lamentar, ya lo vivirás tú el año que viene- dijo Alec levantándose y dirigiéndose al baño para arreglarse.

-Lo que digas, te esperamos abajo para desayunar- su hermana salió del cuarto y bajo a reunirse con el resto de su familia.

Alec bajo rápidamente a reunirse con su familia desayunar.

-¡Al fin!- exclamo Jace cuando lo vio entrar- ¿Por qué siempre debemos esperar a Alec para desayunar?, conmigo no lo hacen.

-Porque si fuera por ti, e l desayuno lo comeríamos en la cena- respondió el recién llegado sentándose en la mesa.

-Sabes eso duele hermano.

-Buen día cariño- dijo Maryse colocando el plato de desayuno enfrente de su hijo.

-Gracias mamá.

-¿Y? Alexander ¿Cuándo te darán respuestas de las universidades?-pregunto su padre desde el otro extremo de la mesa mientras comía.

Esa era una de las consecuencias de haber mandado las solicitudes antes de tiempo, sus padres se ponían impacientes por saber las respuestas y eso a su vez lo ponía ansioso a él.

-Pues aún no lo sé, papá mande las solicitudes hace un mes debo esperar- esa era la misma respuesta todos los días.

-¿No te iras verdad hermano?- pregunto Max a su lado, su hermanito no quería que se fuera lejos, ¿después quien le leería sus historietas y mangas todas la noches?

-Aun no lo sé Max, tenemos que esperar- le sonrió a su hermanito.

* * *

-¿Sabes?, no estudie lenguas para ser profesor de historia precisamente- se quejó Magnus Bane con su mejor amiga Catarina Loss, mientras llegaban al estacionamiento del instituto.

-Pero de momento necesitamos uno nuevo ya que el antiguo profesor lo ascendieron a director, además ¿te mataría compartir de vez en cuando con Ragnor y conmigo de vez en cuando?

-No, pero para eso existen los fines de semana- respondió de inmediato.

-Preferiría tener una conversación contigo mientras estas sobrio, gracias- contesto su amiga.

Magnus quería enormemente a su amiga pero en momentos así dudaba de su amistad, si no lo iba a negar sus fines de semana se basaban en fiestas y pasar la noche con alguien, y ahí es cuando entra Catarina con sus discurso de " _ **la vida pasa y no serás joven para siempre**_ " y aunque le costara admitirlo tenía razón, así que ella decidió por el postularlo para el puesto de nuevo profesor de historia en el instituto donde trabajaba ella de enfermera. Y también estaba su otro amigo Ragnor Fell quien trabajaba como supervisor de la biblioteca, era un cascarrabias de primera " **Debería salir más de esa biblioteca** " pensó Magnus.

Bajaron del auto y fueron directo al salón donde Magnus daría su primera clase.

-Bien, este es tu primer salón, ¡Suerte!- le dijo su amiga mientras se paraba en la punta de sus pies para dejar un beso en la mejilla de su amigo- Vamos cariño, cambia esa cara. Sera divertido- dijo antes de irse.

-Divertido- murmuro bajo antes de entrar al salón.

¿Alguien le advirtió a Magnus Bane que quizás ahí conocería al chico que pondría su mundo de cabeza?

* * *

Bueno! Aquí esta el primer capitulo, esta semana la tengo libre asi que tratare de subir al menos dos o tres capítulos mas! Espero les guste! Dejen sus comentarios!


	3. Chapter 3

-Recuérdame, ¿Cómo deje que me convencieras de esto? – pregunto por enésima vez Magnus a Catarina mientras estaban en la sala de profesores y Magnus estaba preparándose psicológicamente para su última clase del día.

-Por qué soy tu mejor amiga, y me amas. Por eso, fin de la discusión- contesto la enfermera terminando su taza de café- Además no te ha ido tan mal.

-La verdad es que no, aquí los chicos saben comportarse. Pensé que sería como esos institutos donde no hay orden y hay drogas en todos lados.

-¿En qué clase de lugar crees que trabajo?-pregunto ofendía.

-Solo digo pitufa, relájate. Bueno ya me voy nos vemos al salir- se levantó, le dio un beso en la mejilla a su amiga y se fue a su siguiente clase.

Llego al salón justo cuando solo la campana. Ya estaban todos los alumnos, dejo sus cosas en el escritorio.

-Hola chicos soy Magnus Bane y seré su nuevo profesor de Historia…

El suspiro colectivo de las chicas del salón lo interrumpió, junto con la voz de un chico.

-Disculpe profesor ¿puedo pasar?

Magnus volteo a ver a su alumno y jamás pensó que los ángeles pudieran existir en la tierra.

En la puerta estaba el chico más hermoso y sexy que jamás vio. Alto, mucho más alto que él, musculoso vistiendo una chaqueta del equipo y por debajo una camisa negra, cabello negro y ojos hermosamente azules. Magnus perdió el habla por unos segundos, pero recordó que estaba en un salón de clases y que ese era su alumno.

-Si… si claro como no- respondió como pudo.

-Gracias- respondió con una sonrisa que termino de destrozar la mente de profesor.

¿Cómo se supone que iba a dar clases con ese ser y esos ojos viéndolo dos horas, dos veces a la semana?

-Bueno, como les decía seré su nuevo profesor. Y descuiden no seré como el loco obseso de Hodge- todos sus alumnos rieron, incluyendo al chico lindo- Aunque eso no significa que se las dejare fácil.

Y así inicio su última clase del día. Con un pecado andante a solo unos metros de él.

* * *

-¿Ya vieron al nuevo profesor?- pregunto en general su hermana mientras iban camino al auto.

-Sí parece un payaso de circo con todos esas ropas y maquillaje ¿Cómo el Hodge permitió que alguien así nos de clases?- replico su hermano.

-¿Te regaño ya en la primera clase, no es así?- le reclamo Clary a Jace.

-No es mi culpa que no entienda mi sentido del humor y además envidie mi belleza- contesto orgulloso, haciendo que todos rodaron los ojos.

" **Creo que sería al contrario** " Alec se quedó congelado cuando pensó eso. _**"¿Qué rayos fue eso?**_ "

" **Soy tu voz interna, que te recuerda que pasaste todo la clase viendo a tu nuevo y sexy profesor de historia, y no me lo vas a negar. Soy tu recuérdalo** "

" _ **Creo que Izzy tiene razón y necesito dormir más**_ "

Dejo de pensar y siguió a sus amigos, pero antes de llegar a su auto, por alguna razón volteo al lugar donde los profesores dejaban sus auto y ahí lo vio.

Magnus estaba aún lado de su auto viéndolo, porque lo estaba viendo a él. Desde esa distancia podía ver sus hermosos ojos verdes, él era mucho más alto que Magnus pero aun así era alto. Delgado pero sin duda se ejercitaba o eso era lo que dejaba ver esa camisa blanca que se le pegaba perfectamente a sus brazos.

Alec no podía despegar su mirada de su profesor, sin duda era muy atractivo.

-¡Alexander esperamos por ti!-grito su hermana, sacándolo de su burbuja.

-¡Si ya voy!- contesto, pero no sin antes darle una última mirada a su profesor, quien estaba sonriendo y le guiño un ojo, por supuesto que él se sonrojo hasta las orejas pero no dudo en devolverle la sonrisa.

* * *

¿Qué rayos haces Bane es un niño?

Pero un niño muy sexy.

* * *

Buenooooo Segundo capitulo! Disculpen lo tarde, como saben estudio medicina (#CatarinaModoOn) y ps el tiempo el poco! pero aqui estoy! Espero le guste!

Por cierto la semana que viene HAY BESO MALEC EN SHADOWHUNTERS! Quien esta emocionado? Yo se que a mi me dara algo! :)

Ya se va acabar la temporada, peroooo... Vienen las filmaciones de la segunda temporadaaa! /o/ wiiii!

Nos vemos la proxima semana, dejen sus comentarios, siganme y den Fav!

Besitos!


	4. Chapter 4

Ya era miércoles, y Magnus no había vuelto a ver a su alumno de ojos azules. Y la verdad se estaba preguntando si fue una alucinación suya o ya tenía mucho tiempo solo. El hecho era que quería volver a verlo, y eso en cierta manera lo inquietaba. Del resto no se quejaba de sus clases y de verdad le gustaba ese lugar no era tan malo.

-¿En qué piensas idiota?- pregunto Ragnor su otro amigo, quien había decidido salir de la biblioteca y compartir un café con él y Catarina en la sala de profesores. Magnus lo miro mal por el sobrenombre.

-Yo también te quiero mi topo de biblioteca- dijo con sarcasmo- pero respondiendo a tu pregunta y olvidando ese ofensivo sobrenombre, solo estaba pensando en que ha sido agradable mi estadía aquí es todo.

-Ves, te dije que te iba a gustar- sonrió su pequeña amiga mientras tomaba una taza de su taza.

-Catarina tu que conoces a todos los alumnos, ahí un chico…

Pero sus amigos no lo dejaron terminar.

-¡Aquí vamos otra vez!- exclamo Ragnor, fastidiado del mismo tema.

-¡Magnus!- lo reprendió su amiga.

-No es lo que piensan par de pervertidos, no me involucro con menores de edad y menos si son mis alumnos- respondió rápidamente- es solo que me llamo la atención que en mi última clase del lunes un chico entro y todas las chicas del salón casi se quitaron la ropa enfrente de el para llamar su atención- dijo rápidamente, y era verdad aun no olvidaba la reacción de sus alumnas al verlo.

-¡Oh! ¿Cómo es él?- pregunto Catarina más aliviada.

-Alto, cabello negro, ojos azules y cargaba una chamarra del equipo- " _y no olvides extremadamente sexy_ ", pero jamás diría eso en voz alta, no sino quería ganar una buen regaño por parte de su amiga.

-Ese es Alec Lightwood- contesto ella feliz, se ve que le tenía mucho aprecio- Co-capitan del equipo junto a su hermano.

-Mejor alumno de su año- siguió Ragnor.

-Y todo un imán de mujeres, pero él no parecer estar interesado en ninguna- termino Catarina.

" _¡DATO INTERESANTE!"_ pensó rápidamente Magnus " _Quizá sus gusto son más peculiares_ "

-A ese chico lo único que le importa es mantener sus buenas notas para poder optar al mayor número de universidades, hay ocasiones en que se la pasa más tiempo en la biblioteca que yo- comento Ragnor.

-Hasta que al fin admites que no sales de ese agujero- se burló Magnus, mientras Ragnor solo rodaba los ojos.

-Todas aquí mueren por Alec, es un buen chico.

" _Y no las culpo, en lo absoluto_ "

El tema de su alumno murió ahí.

Antes de empezar su clase de la tarde decidió revisar la lista de sus alumnos, y ahí estaba.

 _ **Alexander Gideon Lightwood**_

Ese nombre que le iba a dar un giro completo a su vida, y quizá lo haga romper una o dos reglas.

* * *

" **Admítelo Lightwood, quieres volver a ver a ese sexy profesor** "

Esa parte de él llevaba tres días fastidiándolo con eso, y lo peor de todo es que era cierto, quería volver a ver a Magnus, pero eso era algo que se guardaba para él. Ni siquiera Izzy o Jace sabían, que supieran que era gay no quería decir que tenían que saber todo de él.

Pero de verdad quería volver a verlo, y hoy era ese día. Le toca ver clases con el los días lunes y viernes, así que hoy lo vería por dos horas enteras.

Llego a su salón y ahí ya estaban varios de sus compañeros y como siempre cuando entro las chicas suspiraron a coro y se lo comieron con la mirada.

"¿ _Enserio, insisten con eso_?" pensó con fastidio.

Fue a su asiento y espero viendo la puerta esperando en el momento que Magnus entrara. Y como si lo hubiera invocado, su profesor entro al salón en toda su gloria. Debía admitirlo se veía increíble en sus trajes hechos a la medida y de marca. Llevaba los ojos maquillados con delineador morado oscuro que combinaba con su corbata.

" **Ir tanto de compras con tu hermana y Clary te está volviendo más gay Alexander** ".

-Buen día chicos- empezó, y al levantar la mirada rápidamente se conectó con la de Alec y el mayor sonrió ampliamente, provocando que el mismo le diera una sonrisa tímida y como siempre también se sonrojo.

La clase transcurrió normal, Magnus y Alec de vez en cuando cruzaban miradas que los hacia sonreír a ambos sin poder evitarlo.

" **Sabes que te estas metiendo en una zona de guerra ¿verdad?"**

Magnus sin duda era alguien muy inteligente y sabia como atraparte en un tema.

" **¿Alguna vez me escuchas?"**

Ya al finalizar de la clase, Alec fue uno de los últimos en salir, y como paso la primera vez que se vieron en el estacionamiento. El azul intenso de Alec se mezcló con el Verde-dorado de Magnus y sintieron que podían ver el alma del otro.

Alec anteriormente se había interesado por otros chicos, pero nunca había sentido algo similar como cuando Magnus lo miraba, sentía que podía con todo nada más al recibir la mirada de su profesor.

" **¿Sabes qué? Avísame cuando te metas en problemas, yo me iré a leer algo"**

Antes de salir por completo del salón Alec fue quien le sonrió ampliamente a Magnus y a cambio recibió la misma sonrisa con un guiño incluido.

Al llegar a su casa junto a su hermana, se sorprendió al ver a sus padres reunidos junto a Max.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto extrañado.

-Se lo que sea, no fue mi culpa- dijo Izzy rápidamente, a lo que recibió una mirada extraña de toda su familia.

-No, no es eso. Y no quiero saber que hiciste Isabelle- dijo su madre y de su espalda saco dos sobres enormes- Llegaron después de que te fueras al instituto.

Alec sabía muy bien que eran, las cartas de las becas a las universidades que las habían enviado. Tomo con las manos temblorosas ambas cartas. Una era de la universidad de New York y la otra era de Oxford, en Inglaterra.

Abrió primero la de New York, estaba temblando mientras abría el sobre. Saco el papel y lo leyó rápidamente.

-Me aceptaron- susurro y oyó el aplauso en conjunto de su hermana y su madre.

Paso rápidamente al siguiente. Solo había mandado la carta a Inglaterra a petición e insistencia de sus padres, si era una de las mejores universidades del mundo pero solo pensar en mudarse casi al otro lado del mundo y dejar su vida aquí le hacía pensar que no había sido una buena idea.

Abrió aún más nervioso el segundo sobre y leyó su contenido.

-También me aceptaron- dijo casi sin voz, y temía que…

-¡Felicidades hijo!- dijo su padre -¡Estoy seguro que tu vida en Londres será emocionante!

Temía a eso, él sabía que si lo aceptaban allá sus padres harían todo lo posible para que escogiera es universidad así fuera lo última que hicieran.

" **¿Recuerdas el tema de Magnus?, olvídalo amigo esto es peor** "

* * *

¡Hola Mundo!, nuevo cap ¿Y que les ha parecido de momento? ¿Les gusta el pequeño Irnne/Pepe Grillo de Alec?

¡Muchas gracias por sus follows y favs! de verdad lo aprecio mucho :3

Aqui les dejo el nuevo cap, léanlo y háganme saber que les pareció!

Y bueno yo aun estoy en las nubes por el beso Malec en la serie, fue tan perfecto! *-* se que no es el libro, pero tenemos que admitirlo que lo amamos como venga contal que sea Malec 3 Harry y Matt se la comieron con sus personajes!


	5. Chapter 5

Tuvo que salir corriendo de su casa, escuchar a sus padres hablar de los planes que tenían para el cuándo se fuera a Londres lo tenían enfermo y le provocaron un dolor de cabeza tan horrible que no durmió bien en la noche, cosa que hizo que al día siguiente amaneciera peor.

Y aun seguir oyéndolos en el desayuno fue su punto de quiebre.

-Iré a dar una vuelta- dijo levantándose de la mesa, se fue a su cuarto donde busco su arco y Cajal y también tomo su cámara fotográfica, bajo rápidamente las escaleras y salió lo más rápido posible de su casa, se montó su auto y empezó a manejar sin rumbo, hasta que llego al Central Park.

A él le gustaba el aire libre y en ese momento era lo que más necesitaba.

" **¿Que harás ahora?"** pregunto su conciencia.

" _En realidad no quiero pensar en ello ahora, no quiero hablar_ "

Con ese último pensamiento, su amigo se fue de su mente, solo quería encontrar un lugar retirado y practicar su tiro al arco. Camino hasta dar con un pequeño claro algo retirado al que siempre iba cuando quería practicar.

Desde que era niño siempre le llamo la atención el tiro con arco, tanto fue su empeño que hasta que sus padres no lo inscribieron en clases no se quedó tranquilo, su instructor descubrió su talento nato y lo exploro al máximo, claro que solo lo hacía por hobbies no por competencias o algo así. Se sentía bien al tensar el arco y liberar toda esa tensión. Llego al claro y vio el árbol a la distancia que tenía un sinfín de marcas de flechas.

Empezó un flecha tras otra a clavarlas con exactitud en el tronco, cada vez que lanzaba una pensaba en las palabras de sus padres, en la de sus hermanos y amigos. Sus hermanos y amigos se sentían orgulloso de él pero eso no quitaba el hecho que no quería que se fuera, Alec era un pilar muy importante para ellos. Para Max era el mejor hermano, ya que cuando nadie más le leí sus comics para dormir, Alec lo hacía incluso hacia las voces de los superhéroes, para Simon era el mejor cuñado siempre le daba consejos de cómo tratar a su hermana y siempre tenían un tema de conversación interesante, para Jace mas que su mejor amigo era su hermano del alma, y para Clary e Izzy el mejor hermano que siempre las acompañaba de compras y cargaba todas sus bolsas cuando sus novios salían huyendo nada mas con la palabra "compras".

Extrañarían todo eso, y el a ellos aunque no lo dijera. Pero era su futuro de lo que estaban hablando y él se había esforzado mucho para conseguir esas becas y dejar ir eso tan fácilmente no le era fácil de pensar. Nada más allá de su familia lo ataba a ese lugar.

Bueno a menos que…

-¿Alexander?

* * *

Magnus salió temprano para hacer unos pendientes, hacer las compras y mandarle una carta a su madre, si estaba el correo electrónico pero su madre de vez en cuando le gustaba recibir cartas hechas a mano por su hijo. Después de todo eso decidió ir a dar una vuelta al Central Park, era un lugar muy amplio y quería despejar un poco su mente, ya que toda la noche estuvo pensando en cierto alumno, y su mente ya le estaba empezando a jugar malas pasadas.

" _Por Dios, Bane es tu alumno. No puedes pensar así de él_ ", le repetía una y otra vez su conciencia, pero siempre volvían esos ojos hermosos y su sonrisa y se olvidaba de todo.

En momentos así, extrañaba a su madre, siempre le daba buenos consejos y también unos buenos jalones de oreja pero siempre estaba ahí para él, pero ella y su padre tuvieron la loca idea de viajar por el mundo u aprovechar al máximo sus mejores años de vida, y ahora estaban en alguna parte de Asia. Y él no podía comentar esto con Catarina, si siquiera llegaba a asomar la posibilidad de que estaba interesado en la estrella del Idris, su amiga no lo pensaría dos veces antes de arrancarle los ojos para que no lo viera más.

Si no lo iba alegar se sentía solo y perdido en lo que iba hacer.

Su pensar y parte racional le gritaban que ni le dedicara una mirada más a Alexander pero su corazón y su parte alocada y arriesgada le decían que tomara el riesgo y conociera al chico un poco más, y quien sabe quizá lleguen a algo más.

Tan distraído iba que nos e dio cuanta que llego aun de las partes más alejadas del gran parque.

-Muy bien, no sé dónde estoy- dijo para sí mismo viendo a su alrededor.

En ese momento escucho un sonido extraño, pareció un silbido pero se detenía de repente. Afino su oído y trato de seguir el sonido hasta que se intensifico, llego hasta estar entre unos árboles y ahí lo vio.

Con un pantalones negros y una camisa del mismo color que se ajustaba a su torso de manera perfecta y para qué negarlo sexy. Al momento de tensar el arco los músculos de la espalda de Alec se veían aún más deseables.

" _¿A este niño que le dieron cuando creció?, un ser tan sexy no puede existir ¿o sí?"_

Pero algo llamo la atención de Magnus y fue el ceño fruncido que adornaba su cara. Eso no le gusto. Alexander se ve hermoso sonriendo, no con esa expresión de disgusto en su rostro.

-¿Alexander?- llamo sin pensar, pero ya que. Su alumno había volteado a verlo.

-¡Magnus! – exclamo sorprendido al verlo, y Magnus jamás amo su nombre como en ese momento.

* * *

-¡Magnus!- exclamo el, al ver a su profesor ahí parado, Alec se dio cuenta que lo había llamado por su nombre y se recompuso nuevamente- Sr. Bane ¿Qué hace aquí?

Vio como Magnus hacia una expresión muy graciosa cuando lo llamo por su apellido.

-La única persona que conozco como Sr. Bane es mi padre, puedes decirme Magnus, además no estamos en el instituto- dijo acercándose a él.

-Okey, está bien- dijo sonriendo un poco.

-Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, te iba a preguntar lo mismo, ¿Qué haces en este lugar tan lejos?

-Yo… yo… necesitaba alejarme un poco del mundo y pensar es todo- dijo derrotado mirando su arco en mano.

-Veo que pensaste mucho y el pobre árbol lo paco caro- comento Magnus divertido viendo el árbol donde al menos había unas veinte flechas clavadas en el tronco.

-Sí, creo que si- respondió el viendo a la misma dirección.

-¿Y sirvió de algo en torturar al pobre algo? Si puedo saber claro está- insistió acercándose hasta estar a un lado de Alec. El menso no había caído en cuenta de la diferencia de sus tamaños hasta ahora, fácilmente era diez centímetros más alto que su profesor.

-Pues la verdad, no mucho- dijo algo frustrado soltando el aire de sus pulmones.

-¿Puedo saber la causa de tu tortuoso pensamientos?- insistió el mayor, para Alec le resultaba divertido ver hacia abajo para poder ver a Magnus.

-Universidad- dijo simplemente y se tiro al suelo para sentarse en la hierba.

-¡Oh!- exclamo Magnus- La difícil decisión del siguiente paso de tu vida- siguió mientras se sentaba también en el suelo.

-Sí, ayer por la tarde llegaron dos cartas de aceptación y asignación de becas- conto, mientras detallaba los patrones intrincados que había dibujado Clary en su arco, para darle "estilo".- En ambas me aceptaron.

-Felicidades Alexander, ese es un motivo de celebración, y aun no comprendo tu dilema.

-Si me alegro la verdad, pero el problema esta es en el sitio donde quedan las universidades- siguió el menor.

-Ni que te fueras a ir a vivir al otro lado del mundo- dijo bromeando Magnus, tratando de subir el ánimo de Alec pero su rostro no cambio, más bien empeoro.- ¿Queda tan lejos?

-Oxford, Londres- dijo simplemente, y ambos quedaron en un silencio algo incómodo. Alec volteo a ver a su profesor y este estaba viendo la hierba como si le fuera a dar lógica a lo que Alec acababa de decir.

-Yo… ¡wow! … bueno felicidades- dijo subiendo la mirada, pero al hacer contacto visual Alec supo que sus felicitaciones no eran del todo sinceras.

-La otra es de aquí de la universidad de Nueva York, pero mis padres al ver la carta de Oxford enloquecieron, ellos quieren que vaya a Londres- conto aun viendo a los ojos de su profesor, adoraba esa combinación de colores ente dorado y esmeralda.

-¿Y tú? ¿A dónde quieres ir?- pregunto Magnus y se notaba un poco la desesperación en su voz.

Sus miradas se mantuvieron juntas, mientras Alec pensaba su respuesta. Pero esos ojos tan hermosos de Magnus no lo dejaban pensar bien.

-Yo, aun no lo sé- contesto después de un rato- No sé qué hacer- dijo derrotado.

-¡Oye!- llamo Magnus- Velo de esta manera, falta mucho para que termine tu ultimo año. Aun te queda un año entero para decidir que haras con esas dos cartas, de aquí en adelante puedes ir viendo los pros y los contras de cada universidad, pero debe ser tu decisión no la de tus padres- dijo Magnus mientras sin querer podía la mano en el brazo del chico.

Alec vi la mano de Magnus puesta en su brazo y por primera vez desde que abrió las cartas vio su camino claro por una vez. Volvió a mirarlo pero esta vez con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Sí, creo que hare eso, muchas gracias- sonrió.

-No hay de que, si necesitas algún otro consejo me gustaría que cuentes conmigo- le dijo de manera sincera Magnus y era verdad, quería ayudarlo.- Así que te gusta el tiro al arco- Alec agradeció internamente a Magnus por cambiar de tema.

Estuvieron hablando por varias horas de distintas cosas, de los gustos de Alec por el arco y flecha y también la fotografía. Estaban en una perfecta burbuja personal hasta que esta se estalló por el sonido del celular de Alec.

"Hermano ¿Dónde estás? Mamá y papá preguntan por ti"

-Lo siento es mi hermano Jace, mis padres preguntan dónde estoy- dijo rápidamente mientras se levantaba y reunía sus cosas.

-Si claro lo entiendo- dijo el mayor también levantándose del suelo- Bueno espero que te sientas un poco mejor Alexander.

-Si la verdad es que si, muchas gracias Magnus de verdad- le sonrió, y sintió que su sonrisa era genuina por primera vez en el día.

-Ahora yo necesito ayuda para salir de aquí, porque no tengo ni idea de cómo llegue- dijo Magnus mientras empezaban a caminar.

-Vamos te ayudo- rio Alec.

Ya en la salida del Central Park ambos se despidieron.

-Nos vemos el lunes Alexander- dijo Magnus.

-Claro, hasta el lunes- contesto mientras veía a Magnus alejarse entre la gente.

" **¿De qué me perdí?"** dijo su conciencia despertando.

" _Olvídalo, vuelve a dormir_ "

" **¿Ese es Magnus? ¡Dime ingrato! ¿Qué rayos paso?"**

* * *

Lo seeee matenmeeee! me desapareci! Lo que pasa es que entre la universidad y el hospital absorben mi vida! :( ademas aun ando depre por que se termino la primera temporada... PERO AUN ANDO DE PARRANDA POR LA SEGUNDA TEMPORADAAA! MAS 20 PUTOS CAPITULOS! 20 CAPITULOSS!:D ...

Buenoo aqui les dejo un nuevo cap... como siempre muchisimas gracias por sus fav y follows... con respecto a los comentarios... Si empezare a hacer los capitulos mas largos, pero por fa recuerden mi factor tiempo que no me ayuda en nada, pero como regalo esta semana subiere otro cap lo juro por el Angel! c:

Nos vemos prontoo... Ya saben comentarios, fav y follows!

Besitos! :)


	6. Chapter 6

Alec llego rápidamente a su casa y ya su familia estaba empezando a cenar.

-Siento la demora- dijo mientras se sentaba.

-¿En dónde estabas cariño? Pasaste todo el día fuera de casa- pregunto su madre mientras le pasaba el bol de la ensalada para que se sirviera.

-Estaba en el Central Park es todo- contesto queriendo salir del tema.

-¿Alguien especial, hermano mayor?- insinuó Izzy mientras escondía su sonrisa detrás de su vaso.

-Nadie Izzy- contesto su hermano viéndola directamente a los ojos, pero sabía que su hermana no se daría por vencida su mirada atravesaba su alma y ella aunque él no haya dicho nada, ella sabía lo que había pasado hace unas horas- Te lo dije solo necesitaba pensar.

-Acerca de las becas, imagino- dijo su padre.

-Pues sí, la verdad que si- contesto sincero Alec.

-Imagino que… -Robert iba a seguir pero su hijo lo interrumpió.

-Tengo aun un año entero para decidir que hacer, quiero disfrutar mi último año. La beca ya está ahí, no me preocupare por ello de momento- dijo decidido recordando las palabras de Magnus.

-Bueno la verdad, me parece bien esa decisión cielo- sonrió Maryse a través de la mesa viendo a su hijo, y este agradecido le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Eso quiere decir que ya no te iras hermano?- pregunto el pequeño Max a su lado.

-No renacuajo, aun no me voy- dijo mientras alborotaba los cabellos de su hermano pequeño.

-Eso quiere decir que se posponen los planes de tu fiesta de despedida- bromeo Jace.

Alec lo vio mal y le arrojo su servilleta y así empezó una pelea entre los hermanos Lightwood, mientras Maryse y Robert comían en paz. Ya era típico de ellos, por más que crecieran siempre serían unos niños.

Ya tarde en su habitación Alec se encontraba recordando cada momento de esa tarde que había pasado hablando con Magnus y no pudo evitar sonreír.

" **¿Sabes? A pesar de todo la sonrisa de tonto te queda"** le dijo su conciencia.

-Cállate- susurro bajito.

"Magnus tiene unos ojos muy hermosos, lo notaste ¿no?"

Eso hizo que aumentara más su sonrisa de idiota, y en ese preciso momento sus tres hermanos entraron a su habitación.

-Bien, Alexander ahora vas a hablar- dijo Izzy sentándose a un lado de su hermano en la cama.

-No sé de qué hablas- trato de esconder su sonrisa, pero no podía.

" **Diablos eres malo mintiendo hermano** "

-Eres pésimo mintiendo Alec, sabemos que viste a alguien en el parque. Jamás duras tanto fuera de casa sin razón- dijo Jace sentándose en la silla del escritorio.

-¿Tienes novio hermanote?- pregunto Max inocente mientras se sentaba en el regazo de su hermano mayor, una de las cosas que adoraba Max era el enorme tamaño de su hermano, le gustaba la sensación de ser mucho más pequeño y que su hermano se tuviera que poner de rodillas para más o menos estar a su altura.

-¿Qué? ¡No!- exclamo entre sorprendido y asustado.

-¡Vamos Alec!, mamá y papá están abajo y no oirán y nosotros no diremos nada, quien es- insistió su hermana, dándole esa mirada que no le podía negar nada.

-¡Bien! ¡Si! Me encontré con alguien, ¿felices?- dijo resignado.

" **Que débil eres** "

" _Cállate, ambos sabemos que cuando Izzy nos mira de esa manera no podemos negarle nada_ "

" **Touché** "

-No- dijo Jace y Alec lo vio sin creérselo- ¿Quién es? ¿Lo conocemos?

-No sabía ese lado entrometido tuyo, hermano- se burló Alec.

-Calla y dinos.

Alec vio a sus hermanos y estos esperaban ansiosos que hablara y así comenzó su relato. Al terminar sus hermanos mayores lo veían sin poder creerlo, Max no entendía mucho solo sabía que era mayor que su hermano.

-¿Magnus Bane?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo Izzy y Jace, necesitaban volver a oírlo para estar seguros.

-Si el profesor Bane- dijo soltando el aliento.

-¿Tu profesor?- pregunto Max.

-Renacuajo no puedes decir nada de esto a mamá y a papá ¿entiendes?

-No- contesto de inmediato el menos de los Lightwood.

-Hermano pensé que tenías mejores gusto- dijo Jace después de salir del shock inicial y Alec lo vio mal.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto algo molesto.

-Lo que digo es que él es extraño, su manera de vestir y eso.

-Tiene estilo Jace- contesto Isabelle también viendo mal a su hermano rubio- Además por lo que oído en el instituto Magnus ha llamado la atención de más de un alumno, pero creo que nuestro exótico profesor solo tiene ojos para nuestro hermano- dijo Izzy coqueta.

-¿Ojos para mí? Que me lo haya topado por casualidad en el parque no quiere decir que le guste Izzy, además soy menor de edad recuerdas. Si yo sintiera algo o el, traería mucho problemas-contesto Alec, pero sus palabras no sonaban del todo seguras.

-Pero hermano tú en tres semanas serás mayor de edad- dijo Max.

-¿Quién quiere apostar?-salto emocionado Jace.

-¡Yo!- grito Izzy mientras salía corriendo del cuarto junto a Jace quienes incluirían en la apuesta a Clary y Simon de eso no cabía duda. Paso su mano exasperado por el comportamiento de sus hermanos.

Max se bajó de su regazo y de la cama, volteo a verlo con esos enormes ojos suyos detrás de sus gafas.

-Yo creo que terminaran juntos y yo tendré otro hermano- dijo con esa sinceridad de niño tan arrolladora que Alec no supo cómo contestar a eso.

El resto del fin de semana Alec no volvió a saber de Magnus, había ido el domingo nuevamente al claro esperando conseguirlo ahí, pero después de dos horas se rindió y sabía que no iría. Aunque lo negara a sus hermanos a Alexander de verdad le gustaba su profesor, jamás un hombre había llamado su atención como el exótico profesor.

Llego nuevamente a su casa y sus hermanos estaban en la sala junto a Clary y Simon.

-¿Por qué esa cara hermano? ¿No viste a nadie importante en el parque?- bromeo Jace, ganándose un buen golpe en las costillas cortesía de su novia.

-Por ese comentario y sus caras asumo que ustedes dos ya están al tanto de todo ¿no?- dijo señalando a sus otros hermanos.

-Pues… - empezó Clary.

-Yo aposte a que se harían novios después que cumplieras los dieciocho- comento Simon.

-¿Qué te pasa? , ellos estarán juntos antes de la mayoría de edad de Alec, por mucho que mi hermanote siga las reglas el caerá en el encanto de Magnus- dijo su hermana.

-Yo estoy con Izzy- apoyo Clary- Magnus no se podrá resistir a Alec- Jace volteo a ver a su novia con cara de pocos amigos- ¿Qué? ¡Oh, vamos! Si Alec no fuera gay y lo considerara un hermano saldría con el- término la pelirroja.

-Hare como si nunca hubiera escuchado ese comentario- contesto dolido Jace- Mi diste justo en el centro de mi ego.

-Amor, ni un meteorito podría destruir tu ego- todos rieron ante eso, menos Jace obviamente.

-Yo admito que por primera vez estaré de acuerdo con Simon, mi hermano aquí presente jamás se arriesgara a estar con Bane, ni cuando se gradué.

-Gracias por tu apoyo Jonathan- comento Alec saliendo de la sala.

-¡Cuando quieras Alexander!- grito para que lo oyera.

Subió a su cuarto para tomar una ducha, quería sacar de su cabeza la pequeña decepción de hoy y la conversación tan absurda de sus hermanos.

* * *

Magnus estaba en su departamento terminando de leer un libro cuando su teléfono sonó, atendió sin ver el número.

-¿Hola?- pregunto sin despegar su vista de las letras de la página.

-¡ _Magnus cariño_!- dijo la voz de su madre al otro lado del teléfono.

-¡Mamá! Qué bueno oír de ti, pensé que ya sinceramente se habían olvidado de mí, y considerar empezar a vivir una vida alejada de la civilización en Nepal- bromeo su hijo.

- _Yo también te amo cariño, pero el sarcasmo esta de mas_ \- siguió su madre, pero conociéndola tenía una sonrisa maternal y tierna en sus labios.

-Lo siento madre, ¿En qué parte del globo terráqueo se encuentran? ¿Cómo está el demonio de mi padre?-pregunto mientras iba a su mini-bar para tomar una copa de vino.

- _¡Magnus Bane, respeta a tu padre! Él está bien, de momento estamos en el aeropuerto de Rusia en un momento saldremos a la India_ -dijo emocionada.

-¿Me podrían mandar un Sari?

- _No preguntare sinceramente, solo preguntare el color_ \- ya su madre estaba más que acostumbrada a los "extravagantes" gusto de su querido hijo.

-Azul, últimamente llama mucho mi atención- dijo pensando en los hermosos ojos azules de Alexander.

- _Bien, pero ese azul tiene nombre y apellido_ \- dijo su madre sospechando hacia donde iba esa conversación.

-Yo… -Magnus no sabía cómo decirle su dilema a su mamá.

-¿ _Quién es cariño_?- insistió y el mayor romo una profunda respiración y le conto la pequeña historia a su madre, sus padres sabían que su hijo no tenía un gusto en específico al momento de escoger una pareja, habían visto a su hijo tanto con mujeres como con hombres. Después que Magnus termino su historia el otro lado de la línea quedo en silencio.

-¿Mamá? ¿Estás ahí?

- _Magnus_ \- ese tono de reproche lo puso en alerta.

-Má… yo- pero su madre no lo dejo terminar.

- _Solo te diré cuidado hijo_ \- Magnus no daba crédito a lo que oía, por lo general su madre le gritaba hasta el cansancio- _Ese niño aun es menor de edad y podrías terminar en la cárcel si intentas algo con él, solo ten cuidado, no quiero tener que tomar un avión a Nueva York y tener que buscarte en la cárcel_.

-¿Eso quiere decir que…?

- _No, Magnus no apruebo en lo absolutamente lo que haces, pero ya eres un hombre y con lo terco que eres sé que cuando alguien se te mete en la cabeza es difícil hacer que lo olvides tan fácilmente, así que solo te diré que tengas cuidado cielo_ \- dijo con voz maternal.

-Gracias mamá- dijo de manera tierna.

-¿ _Qué azul específicamente_?- pregunto después de un corto silencio, Magnus no pudo evitar reír; su madre podría ser estricta en muchas cosas pero seguía siendo la madre cariñosa que no podía negarle nada a su amado hijo.

-Azul cielo, pero el azul cielo más limpio y bello que veas- dijo Magnus con una estúpida sonrisa.

* * *

Ya el lunes en la mañana Alec se encontraba en el Instituto junto a sus hermanos, hoy vería a Magnus y estaba ansioso por ello.

" **Pareces la propia colegiala virgen, controla tus hormonas** "

Alec trato de hacer desaparecer esa voz, lo logro las primeras horas de clases, pero a la hora del almuerzo sus nervios crecieron y su pequeño amigo no dejaba de fastidiarlo en la cabeza.

Cuando toco la hora de la clase de Magnus fue uno de los primeros en llegar al salón de clases, veía tan ansioso la puerta que no se dio cuenta que una de sus tantas admiradoras se acercó a él con aires de insinuación.

-¿Y? ¿Qué opinas de mi falda nueva, Alec?- pregunto la chica mientras se sentaba en la tabla del escritorio de Alec, tratando de mostrar la mayor cantidad de piel posible.

" **¡Iug, no veas!** "

-¿Eh? Si, si te queda bien- dijo sin prestar en lo mínimo atención.

-Señorita James, podría volver a su asiento, es **muy seguro** que el Sr. Lightwood no está interesado en como se ve- dijo Magnus apareciendo por detrás de la chica, mirando directamente a Alec. Este abrió mucho los ojos cuando oyó el comentario de su profesor.

"¡ _Mierda_!" pensó.

" **Ves te lo dije, eres demasiado obvio tonto** "

* * *

Yoooo! ¿Que les parecio? ... Sali de mi turno del hospital inspirada y adelante varias cosas de la histotia... se pondra mejor y Malec mandara todo al diablo?! o Alec de verdad seguira las reglas y se alejara de Magnus?! :(

Ups! Magnus ya sabeeeee! Que pasara ahoraa!? Que hara nuestro querido Alexander?!

Y quien no quiere una madre como la de Magnus?... yo se que la mia me consiente mucho pero tambien me hala las orejas de vez en cuando! xD

Gracias a **Stephanie-nii-san** por sus buenos deseos :)

Bueno dejen reviews, sigan y den fav!

Besitos nos leemos la semana que viene!


	7. Chapter 7

" _¿Qué voy hacer ahora? ¡Por el Ángel, Magnus sabe! ¡Lo sabe!"_

" **¡Por Raziel cálmate! ¿Qué puede decir que no sea cierto? Además, es Sexy Bane de quien estamos hablando, quizá allá una posibilidad una chiquitita de que…"**

-¿Sr. Lightwood está con nosotros en la clase?- la voz de Magnus tan cerca de él lo sobresalto y lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad, ¿En qué momento empezó la clase?

Todos sus compañeros lo veían de manera extraña, era muy poco usual que Alec se perdiera en sus pensamientos y no pusiera atención a la clase. Magnus lo veía con aquellos hermosos ojos dorado y verde llenos de preguntas y un toque de angustia.

-Yo… yo- no sabía que decir.

-¿Se encuentra bien Sr. Lightwood quiero ir a la enfermería?- volvió a insistir Magnus, era extraño oír que lo llamara por su apellido y no su nombre completo como ya se había acostumbrado.

-Sí, si estoy bien. Solo es… mmm… No dormí bien anoche es todo profesor- contesto como pudo.

-¿Seguro?- pregunto viéndolo con verdadera preocupación.

-Sí, no se preocupe- trato de darle una pequeña sonrisa para calmarlo, Magnus suspiro y volteo nuevamente hacia sus alumnos- Bien sigamos con la clase.

El resto de la clase Alec volvió a perderse en sus pensamientos. Si Magnus ya sabía que él era gay, no había problema porque el supiera, el problema estaba si él iba a decir algo. No estaba acostumbrado que nadie más allá de su pequeño círculo de amigos se enterar de ello y que alguien ajeno a él supiera tan rápido lo ponía algo nervioso.

Pero tampoco podía evitar fantasear con la pequeña posibilidad de que al Magnus saber eso, quisiera intentar algo con él, si era al muy loco y poco posible que pasara, pero soñar es gratis ¿no?

La campana termina de sacar por completo a Alec de sus pensamientos y espero a que todos salieran para poder hablar con Magnus.

-Hoy estuviste ausente toda la clase Alexander, ¿algún problema? ¿Aún son las becas?- pregunto mientras se sentaba en el borde del escritorio.

-No, para nada eso ya está solucionado. Me ayudó mucho tu platica en el parque de verdad te lo agradezco mucho- sonrió de manera sincera a su profesor.

-Si no es eso, ¿entonces qué es?

-Yo… yo… Cuando llamaste la atención a Andrea, el comentario que hiciste… sobre- sentí sus mejillas arder mientras hablaba.

-¡Oh!- exclamo el mayor- Con respecto a que eres…

-Si eso- dijo Alec sin dejar que Magnus terminara de hablar.

-¿Te molesta que sepa?- pregunto viendo algo preocupado a su alumno.

-No, tú mismo lo descubriste no me molesta. Pero solo no quiero que más nadie sepa.

-¿Qué más nadie sepa? Eso quiere decir que aquí en el instituto nadie sabe- afirmo algo sorprendido.

-No, solo mis hermanos y uno que otro amigo cercano y mis padres pero nadie más-dijo sincero- Por favor Magnus no digas nada, no quiero que se sepa, solo quiero terminar mi año escolar y ya- le suplico y para Magnus no era necesario que le rogara, nada más al ver la preocupación en sus ojos le dio a entender que realmente estaba preocupado.

-Descuida Alexander es tu secreto no el mío. No soy de esa clase de personas que anda contando cosas de los demás por ahí- le aseguro Magnus con una sonrisa.

Dentro de Alec se desplego un calor increíble.

" _De verdad Magnus es increíble_ "

" **Por primera vez estamos de acuerdo en algo** "

-Gracias Magnus- sonrió feliz el chico.

* * *

" _Dios esa sonría es demasiado hermosa_ " pensó Magnus.

-Descuida Alexander, pero…- " _Que Dios me perdone por lo que voy hacer_ ", tomo una pluma y un pedazo de papel y anoto su número de teléfono- Toma- dijo pasándole el papelito a Alec.

El menor veía el papel asombrado.

-¿Tu número de teléfono? ¿Para…para qué?-pregunto nervioso poniéndose rojo nuevamente "Se ve tan tierno sonrojado"

-Si quieres hablar algún día con respecto al tema, sé que es pasar por eso- dijo guiñándole un ojo- Llámame cuando quieras. Nos vemos Alexander- tomo sus cosas y dejo a su alumno parado ahí sin esperar respuesta.

" _Dios, me iré al infierno por esto lo sé. Estoy coqueteando con mi alumno_ "

* * *

Alec se quedó ahí parado un rato más sin saber cómo reaccionar.

" **¡Imbécil, tienes el número de Magnus!"** le grito su conciencia trayéndolo a la realidad.

Bajo la mirada hacia el pedacito de papel y ahí estaban los números del teléfono de Magnus, de Magnus Bane. No se lo podía creer, el mismo Magnus le había dado acceso a él sin el pedírselo.

" **¿Y qué harás?"**

-No lo sé- respondió bajito a nadie.

" **Típico. ¿Para qué pregunto si se la respuesta? Cuando decidas hacer algo me llamas** "

Alec se fue corriendo a la práctica de futbol, gracias a Raziel Jace no se di cuenta de lo distraído que anda su hermano.

Aun no podía creer que es su casillero, dentro de su mochila tuviera el número de Magnus, era increíble.

Cuando ya estaban vistiéndose para irse a su casa Jace se acercó a él.

-Hermano ¿me puedo llevar tu auto?- pregunto el rubio.

-Trajiste tu moto, ¿para que necesitas mi auto?- pregunto mientras se colocaba su camisa.

-Clary quiere ir a cenar en un nuevo restaurant de esos que le gusta y no quiere ir en la moto, por favor hermano. Y tú te llevas mi moto- explico su hermano viéndolo con ojos suplicantes.

Bueno dar un pase en la moto de su hermano le ayudara a despejarse un poco la mente.

-Si claro- busco en su casillero las llaves- Toma- y se las dio a su hermano.

-Gracias hermano eres el mejor- sonrió Jace dándole sus llaves de la moto y se fue corriendo.

Mientras se terminaba de vestir no pudo evitar oír una conversación de uno de sus compañeros, en especial cuando oyó el nombre de cierto profesor.

-Amigo, Magnus Bane me tiene la vida hecha mierda- se quejó el primero.

-¿Por qué? Que yo sepa ni aun hemos comenzado exámenes con el- respondió su compañero.

-No es con respecto a eso idiota, sino que mi novia ya me tiene fastidiado diciéndome lo bello y sexy que es ese raro profesor. No puedo imaginarme si quiera que a alguien le atraiga ese idiota- dijo burlándose al final.

Alec no le gusto para nada el comentario, incluso lo molesto tanto que cerro su casillero de un golpe y paso a un lado del chico que hablo mal de Magnus y lo golpeo con su hombro con mucha fuerza.

-¡Hey Idio…- pero el chico se quedó callado al ver quien era- Lo siento Capitán- dijo bajito, cuando Alec lo vio mal. Alec sin duda cuando estaba molesto daba miedo y mas con su altura.

Salió de los vestidores y fue directamente al estacionamiento, donde solo quedaban alguno de los carros de los integrantes del equipo y la moto de su hermano. Se momento rápidamente en ella y arranco rápidamente. No tenía claro a donde quería ir, solo quería sentir el aire fresco golpeando su piel y que la velocidad despejara su mente.

Termino conduciendo hasta una pequeña colina donde había un precipicio desde donde se podía ver la ciudad de Nueva York que se estaba empezando a iluminar con la luces de los edificios. Al mirar al cielo podía ver el hermoso crepúsculo que se estaba formando.

"¿ **Cómo llegamos aquí**?"

" _¿Podrías no hablar? Quiero pensar_ " se dijo a él mismo en la mente frunciendo el ceño.

" **Solo sé que terminamos aquí, porque querías pensar en Magnus** "

" _No sé qué hacer_ "

Alec solo podía pensar en los hermosos ojos de Magnus y su sonrisa, él lo amable que fue con él al aconsejarlo con respecto a lo de las becas y de no decir nada acerca de lo de su sexualidad. Es más se ofreció a ayudarlo y aconsejarlo con respecto a ese tema también. Nadie anteriormente se había preocupado tanto por él y se sentía genial. Sentía esa sensación cálida en su pecho, ya había oído hablar anteriormente de ese calor a sus hermanos. Peor sin duda alguna era mejor experimentarlo que imaginárselo.

" **Te gusta mucho ¿No es así?"**

-Si me gusta demasiado- se respondió a sí mismo en todo bajo, abrió mucho los ojos.

Era la primera vez que admitía en voz alta que le gustaba un hombre. Y se sentía tan bien que no pudo evitar sonreír.

"Ves no es difícil, ahora vez tras ese sexy profesor. Arriésgate por una vez en tu vida Lightwood"

Alexander busco entre su mochila hasta que dio con el dichoso papelito. Busco su teléfono también y marco rápidamente el número. Espero hasta que en el tercer timbre atendieron.

-¿ _Hola_?

-Magnus, es Alexander.

* * *

BUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! (A la risa maligna agregarle rayitos y un trueno)

Parece ser que ambos quebraron las reglas! :3 ¿Que pasara ahora?...

" _ **Magnus no podía creerlo, esa voz, estaba oyendo esa voz por el teléfono. Alexander lo había llamado..**_."

Pues vean el siguiente cap jejejejeje

Juro por Raziel que lo subo el lunes... solo quiero torturarlos un poquito jejejejeje

Ahora queria preguntarles!...

Estaba pensando en hacer pequeñas mini historias de nuestros babies favoritos- Max y Rafael! :3

Solo quiero saber si les gustarian leerlas... ya tengo varias en mente.. solo que quiero la opinion de ustedes!

Y bueno sin mas que agregar... a si... Favs, Follows y Reviews!

Besiitoss!


	8. Chapter 8

-¿Hola?- contesto Magnus su celular, el número no estaba registrado.

- _Magnus, es Alexander_ \- respondieron al otro lado de la línea.

Magnus se quedó en blanco, no daba crédito a lo que oía, era **su** voz, Alexander lo había llamado. Se recompuso rápidamente de su inicial.

-Alexander, que gusto oírte- contesto feliz, no podía evitar sonreír ampliamente- No pensé que fueras a llamar tan pronto.

- _Sí, la verdad yo tampoco_ \- contesto nervioso al otro lado.

-¿Y? ¿A que debo tu llamada?

- _Pues_ \- dudo al contestar- _Tú me dijiste que cualquier cosa podía hablar contigo y la verdad lo necesito_ \- contesto sinceramente y Magnus se lo podía imaginar todo sonrojado al otro lado de la línea.

-Pues tú dirás Alexander- contesto entusiasmado de que su sexy alumno quisiera hablar con él y no lo considerara un pedófilo o algo por darle su número- de que quieres hablar.

- _Me gustaría que nos viéramos en persona_ \- contesto rápidamente el menor dejando a Magnus en blanco.

-¿En persona?-pregunto algo atónito.

- _Sí, claro si no hay problema claro está_ \- dijo rápidamente el menor.

-Por supuesto que no Alexander, mmm no se- " _Dios de verdad quiero ir preso_ "- Si quieres puedes venir a mi casa- dijo rápidamente que pensó que el chico no lo había entendido.

- _¿Tu… tu casa? ¿Estás seguro?-_ pregunto aún más nervioso el menor.

-Si claro te enviare mi dirección por texto ¿te parece?- " _Di que sí, di que sí_ "

- _Claro, llevare la moto de mi hermano_ -dijo como si nada Alec.

-Bien le diré al guardia que te deje pasar estaciona la moto en mi otro puesto, el guardia te dirá- le explico Magnus.

- _Genial, nos vemos en un rato_ \- podía sentir la sonrisa del menos al otro lado de la línea.

-Estaré esperando- Magnus colgó e inmediatamente le mando la dirección a Alec, cuando el mensaje se envió se quedó viendo su teléfono- Si definitivamente quiero ir preso- se dijo a sí mismo.

* * *

Alec vio el mensaje de Magnus, conocía la dirección quedaba cerca de la casa de su amiga Aline a sí que no sería problema. Monto la moto y arranco rápidamente.

" **¡Por fin haces algo medianamente valiente! ¿Crees que sea buena idea?"**

" _¡Ah, no! ¡Es sí que no! ¡Tú me impulsaste a esto así que no hay vuelta atrás!"_ le grito a su pequeño amigo.

" **Si, okey está bien** " se quedó un momento callado y volvió a hablar **"¿Y si nos descubren?"**

" _¿Ahora de qué lado estas? Solo haz silencio_ "

" **Okey** " una pausa " **¿Y si te besa que harás?"**

" _Solo desaparece un buen rato_ "

Gracias al Ángel su amigo fue a dar un paseo a no se sabe dónde, solo quería tener la mente despejada en el momento de estar a solas con Magnus, sabía que lo que estaba a punto de hacer no era correcto. ¡Diablos, es su alumno!, esto podría terminar mal para ambos. Pero la parte masoquista de él quería correr el riesgo. Quería ver que tan lejos podía llegar esto.

Condujo rápidamente por las calles hasta que llego a la dirección, el edificio gritaba lujo por todos lados, era moderno. Todo el frente del edificio eran ventanales enormes con unos balcones inmensos.

" _Empiezo a creer que Magnus es más que un simple profesor_ " pensó mientras se dirigía al estacionamiento.

-Buenas noches soy Alec Lightwood, vengo a ver a Magnus Bane- le informo al guardia de la entrada.

-¿Alec Lightwood?- pregunto extrañado revisando la lista.

-Alexander Lightwood- dijo su nombre completo, conociendo a Magnus dijo su nombre completo.

-¡O si aquí esta!- dijo cuando encontró el nombre- Bien el puesto del señor Bane es el B-4 y su piso es el Penthouse- dijo de lo más normal el guardia.

-¿Penthouse?- pregunto sin poder creerlo, Magnus y Penthouse era casi imposible de poner en la misma oración.

-Si por supuesto en el Penthouse. Adelante- el guardia subió la barda y lo dejo pasar. Busco el puesto de estacionamiento y dejo su moto. Se dirigió al ascensor y pulso el botón del Penthouse. Mientras subía, jamás se imaginó que su profesor viviera en tanto lujo y si era así ¿Por qué entonces Magnus trabajaba como profesor?

Cuando llego al piso de Magnus y las puertas se abrieron. Si el edificio por fuera era lujos adentro lo era aún más, fue recibido por un pequeño vestíbulo con una decoración antigua pero elegante al mismo tiempo. Se sentía en una versión en miniatura de un castillo, hasta ahí un candelabro de cristal en el techo.

Siguió hasta la entrada y ahí se abría un espacio enorme, era la sala. Había dos sofás gigantes en que a diferencia de la decoración del vestíbulo era mucho más moderno, la pared del fondo eran los enormes ventanales que se veían desde afuera.

Para gran asombro del chico en la pared del lado izquierdo había una chimenea con un estilo muy moderno. Este lugar era enorme e impresionante.

-Alexander que gusto verte de nuevo- Magnus apareció de lo que parecía ser la cocina- Bienvenido a mi humilde hogar- dijo extendiendo los brazos.

-Esto es todo menos humilde, y más aún para un profesor- sonrió Alec en cuando vio a su profesor, iba vestido con un camisa de seda azul cobalto, unos pantalones negros sueltos, iba descalzo y estaba maquillado. Alec solo lo había visto con un poco de delineador negro en el instituto nada más pero ahora llevaba una sombra del mismo color que la camisa y delineador negro. Su cabello estaba en punta con unas luces de color azul. Se veía increíble.

-Sí, no lo puedo negar me gusta vivir bien. Ven adelante eres más que bienvenido- dijo mientras caminaba a la sala. El joven camino detrás de su profesor, mientras más veía el departamento más pequeño se sentía y eso es mucho decir considerando su estatura.

Magnus se sentó en uno de los sillones y Alec lo siguió.

-¿Y qué te parece?- pregunto cruzando las piernas y extendiendo los brazos.

-Bastante lujoso, y más para un simple profesor- comento el chico, Magnus solo sonrió provocando que el menor también sonriera, era inevitable. Era una dicha ver a Magnus tan libre en su ambiente.

-Sí, algo extravagante no- confeso el mayor.

-Ahora mi curiosidad pica ¿de dónde salió todo esto?- pregunto.

-Pues la verdad la mayoría es de mis padres. Mi padre es un empresario mu exitoso y pues siendo hijo único goce de varios lujos- dijo Magnus levantándose- ¿Quieres algo de tomar?

-Te estaría bien para mí- respondió el menor.

-Bien ven vamos a la cocina- Alec se levantó y siguió a su profesor.

Al entrar a la cocina se quedó pasmado, todo era cromado en blanco y negro. Todo estaba perfectamente limpio y brillante.

-¡Wow!- no pudo evitar exclamar.

-Lo sé- dijo Magnus buscando la cafetera para hervir el agua.

-Si tuviéramos una cocina así, Izzy jamás saldría de aquí- comento Alec arrugando la cara recordando la comida de su hermana.

-¿Y porque tu cara? ¿Así de mal cocina tu hermana?- rio el mayor.

-Si digamos que Izzy tiene muchas cualidades pero la cocina para desgracia mía y de mis hermanos no es una de ellas- dijo mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas de la isla, estaba hipnotizado por los movimientos de Magnus, le recordaban al de un gato, agiles y elegantes.- El único que tolera su comida es Simon y por qué la ama.

-Es normal, cuando uno está enamorado hace cualquier estupidez- contesto viéndolo directamente a los ojos. Azul y Verde-Dorado mezclándose. Alec sentía sus mejillas ardiendo, de verdad Magnus era el hombre más hermoso que jamás había visto. Pero la burbuja fue rota por el estómago de Alec que empezó a gruñir.

Magnus rio y Alec se sonrojo aún más.

-Veo que tienes hambre-comento después de calmarse-¿No haz cenado aun?

-No, Salí de la práctica y fui a dar una vuelta en la moto de Jace y luego viene aquí- dijo el menor.

-Pues me parece perfecto- aplaudió Magnus-¿Qué te gustaría cenar?

-¿Qué?-Alec no daba crédito a lo que oía.

-¿Qué, que quieres para cenar niño distraído?- se burló Magnus, logrando que Alec sonriera.

-¿Sabes cocinar?- pregunto intrigado de saber más de su profesor.

-Si mi madre es una obsesionada con la cocina así que desde pequeño me enseño a cocinar. ¿Qué te gustaría?

-Lo que quieras me parece bien.

-¿Y tú? ¿Sabes cocinar?- pregunto el mayor.

-No mucho la verdad- confeso.

-Pues bien, empecemos con tu primera clase.

Alec jamás pensó que podía tan complementarse bien con Magnus, era la primera vez que hacia esto, pero con Magnus pareciera que llevara haciéndolo toda la vida, sentí que conocía a Magnus de siempre. Mientras Magnus le daba instrucciones de que hacer al menor no faltaban las miradas cómplices, se sentía genial.

Se sentía libre.

Cuando terminaron de cocinar y se sentaron a comer, tuvieron una plática muy fluida que iba desde las aventuras de Alec con sus hermanos, hasta como Magnus termino siendo su maestro.

-No sabía que la Señorita Loss, tuviera un poder de convencimiento tan grande.

-De señorita no tiene nada, cuando está molesta maldice como camionero y más si pierde una apuesta- comento Magnus mientras tomaba un poco de vino.- Ahora me intriga saber el porqué de tu visita.

-Yo… pues la verdad… es sobre lo de esta tarde- dijo bajando la mirada.

-¡Oye! No es algo de lo que te debas avergonzar- comenzó Magnus al ver la preocupación de Alec.

-No, no es eso. Sé quién soy. Peor es algo difícil de manejar fuera de mis más allegados, solo unos pocos saben que soy gay- empezó a juagar con la punta de la servilleta de tela.

-Y que yo lo sepa, sientes que te va a poner al descubierto.

-Más que eso, creo que fue el shock inicial que tú mismo te dieras cuenta, es todo. Te creí cuando me dijiste que no le dirías a nadie- subió la mirada para toparse con la de Magnus- Y de verdad agradezco eso.

-No tienes nada que agradecerme Alexander, ya te lo dije es tu secreto no el mío.

-Igual gracias.

-¿Y tus padres saben?

-Sí, fue algo duro al principio y más por mi padre. Peor a la larga lo acepto al ver que era un buen alumno y cuidaba de mis hermanos alivio más las cosas- conto mientras tomaba un poco de su copa de vino.

-¿Y tus hermanos?

-Ellos fue más fácil, Isabelle pensó que sería divertido tener una "hermana"- Magnus rio ante la mención de eso- Jace me dejo de hablar por tres horas por guardarle semejante secreto y Max si fue algo más complicado.

-Aguarda ¿tienes otro hermano?-lo interrumpió Magnus.

-Si mi hermano menor tiene diez años.

-¿Cómo le explicas a tu hermano de diez años que eres gay?- pregunto intrigado el mayor.

-La verdad fue fácil, solo le dije que no veía a las mujeres como Jace o Simon ven a Clary e Izzy. Es un niño muy inteligente para su edad- sonrió ante el recuerdo de su hermano menor.

-Es muy tierno, se ve que quieres mucho a tus hermanos.

-Demasiado, aunque a veces me provoquen un enorme dolor de cabeza.- rio, logrando que Magnus también lo hiciera.

-¿Y tú? ¿Cómo lo tomaron tus padres?

-Pues mi madre es una santa y siempre supo que su hijo era especial, pero mi padre es lo contrario es todo un demonio; creo que por eso llevan tanto tiempo juntos, él me dejo de hablarme por un mes entero hasta que mi madre lo hizo entrar en razón. Ahora lo lleva bien- conto Magnus.

-Me gustaría conocerlos algún día- soltó de repente Alec, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho vio a Magnus asustado pero lo que encontró fue la mirada llena de ternura por parte de su profesor.

-También espero que pase algún día- contesto de manera sincera sin dejar de verlo.

Volvían a estar en su burbuja personal, mirándose directamente a los ojos tratando de leer el alma del otro, pudieron haber estado así segundo u horas, la verdad no sabían. Peor como todo lo bueno termina, la burbuja se reventó por el teléfono de Alec.

Alec busco rápidamente en su bolsillo. Era un mensaje de Izzy.

" _¿Dónde rayos estas? Mamá está preguntando por ti_ "

-Diablos- dijo entre dientes- Lo siento Magnus debo irme- dijo levantándose.

-Claro no hay problema, fue un gusto tenerte aquí. Te acompaño al ascensor.

Ambos se levantaron y fueron hasta el ascensor.

-Muchas gracias por todo Magnus- sonrió el menor- Me gustó mucho hablar contigo.

-Eres bienvenido cuando quieras Alexander, no hay problema.

-Claro- al no saber más que decir, decidió hacer algo que dejaría sin palabras a Izzy si estuviera ahí, se inclinó hasta dejar un pequeño beso en la mejilla derecha de su profesor, Magnus se quedó estático ante el contacto- Buenas noches Magnus- susurro sobre su mejilla y entro al ascensor.

Lo último que vio fue a Magnus aun estático en la misma posición, cosa que le provocó una enorme sonrisa.

* * *

"Este niño sin duda alguna será mi perdición" pensó Magnus mientras tocaba la mejilla en donde Alexander lo había besado.

* * *

Lo prometidoooo es deudaaa! Nuevooooooooooo Cap!

A poco no fue tierno?!

Con respecto a las historias de los hermanos Lightwood-Bane quiza las empiece la semana que viene! :9

Como siempre Favs, Reviews y Follows... Espero que de verdad les guste!

Besitos... Cambio y fuera!


	9. Chapter 9

Alec llego rápidamente a su casa, entro a su casa por la puerta de la cocina y se encontró con su hermana lavando los platos.

-¿Dónde estabas hermano mayor?-pregunto mientras seguía en su tarea de lavar los platos.

-Yo… yo Salí a dar una vuelta en la moto de Jace- comento dirigiéndose al refrigerador.

-No cenaste-dijo como si nada.

-Jace tampoco ceno aquí así que no veo el problema- respondió tranquilo mientras veía dentro del refrigerador buscando algún dulce que comer, cuando la puerta se cerró de golpe revelando a su hermana del otro lado.

-A mí no me mientes Alec ¿Dónde estabas?- insistió Isabelle viendo a su hermano directamente a los ojos, a pesar de la gran diferencia de tamaño su hermana podía intimidar a cualquiera en especial a él.

¿Qué rayos le podía decir?

" **Vamos invéntate una buena, dile que necesitabas sacarte a Magnus de la cabeza que se yo** "

" _No ayudas ¿sabes?"_

" **¡Bueno! ¿Y qué le dirás? "**

-De verdad Izzy, solo necesitaba pensar de acuerdo. Esa tonta apuesta que hicieron me dejo pensando- respondió por fin.

" **¿Qué diablos fue eso? "**

-¿Así que te estás pensando bien lo de Bane no picaron?- lo pico su hermana mientras lo golpeaba ligeramente a los costados.

-Sí y llegue a la conclusión que es muy mala idea. Magnus es mi profesor y ya. Así que déjalo ir hermana- contesto de manera seria alejando las manos de su hermana y dirigiéndose a su habitación.

" **¡Buena esa! "**

-Sabes que no dejare de insistir ¿verdad?- logro oír gritar a su hermana.

" **No tan buena "**

Y a en su habitación cuando estaba haciendo sus deberes recibió un mensaje de Magnus.

" _Espero que llegaras bien a tu casa :)_ _"_

Alec no pudo evitar sonreír.

" _Si, gracias por preguntar. Y de nuevo gracias por la cena"_

" _Cuando quieras Alexander"_

" _Buenas noches Magnus, espero verte mañana"_

" _Buenas noches Alexander"_

El mayor de los Lightwood se acostó a dormir con una enorme sonrisa en los labios y pensando en unos hermosos ojos dorado y verde.

A la mañana siguiente antes de entrar a clases Alec tuvo que pasar por interrogatorio de sus hermanos.

-¡Vamos hermano no diremos nada!-insistió Jace- Ayer desapareciste toda la noche y tú solo nos dices que estabas pensando.

-¡Y eso estaba haciendo!- exclamo ya fastidiado Alec.

-Si puedes decir eso, pero nosotros sabemos que nos es así- dijo Simon.

Alec vio mal a todos sus hermanos, no querías decirles nada solo fue una cena y una plática y si les dice eso armarían todo un escándalo y sin mencionar la famosa apuesta.

-Oigan si no me creen allá ustedes, me voy a clases- terminó, tomo su mochila y fue hasta su casillero para tomar los libros de su primer periodo. Cuando sonó su teléfono, lo saco del bolsillo y era una mensaje de Magnus.

" _Que tengas buen día Alexander_ "

El chico no pudo evitar sonreír como un idiota. Y no perdió tiempo en contestar.

" _Igualmente profesor ;)_ "

Magnus al ver el mensaje no pudo evitar soltar una risita. Cosa que no pasó desapercibida para su mejor amiga.

-¿A qué viene la sonrisa de idiota?- pregunto la pequeña chica, quien alcanzo a ver el nombre que coronaba en la pantalla, cuando reconoció el nombre abrió los ojos- Magnus…

El profesor que no se había fijado en la presencia de su amiga se asustó.

-Cat…

-Magnus ¿¡Alec Lightwood!?- grito asustada.

Magnus reacciono rápidamente y le tapó la boca con una mano.

-¡Shh! No armes un escándalo. Vamos afuera- dijo rápidamente viendo directamente a los ojos de su amiga, que sin duda se estaban tornando furiosos. Salieron rápidamente del salón de profesores y llegaron a un parte alejada donde nadie los oía.

-¿Magnus que rayos se te metió en la cabeza? ¡Es un alumno!-grito su amiga en el momento que le destapo la boca.

-Catarina cálmate déjame explicarte- pidió Magnus.

-¿Explicarme? ¿Explicarme que Bane? ¿Qué estas saliendo con un alumno? ¡Y no cualquier alumno, sino Alec! ¡Alec Lightwood!- exclamo desesperada.

-No es lo que piensas querida. Si es Alexander, pero no es lo que piensas. Él y yo tuvimos un encuentro de casualidad, te lo juro. Él estaba mal por o de sus becas, no sabía qué hacer y conversamos acerca de eso- conto Magnus tratando de calmar a su amiga.

-¿Y qué hay del ese mensaje?

-Él y yo nos llevamos bien es todo, es un gran chico y el mejor de mi clase- " _¡Wow! Deberían darme un Oscar por mentir tan bien_ " pensó mientras trataba de sonar los más convincente para que su amiga le creyera.

Catarina veía a su amigo sin creerle del todo.

-¿Me lo prometes?

-Si Cat te lo prometo, es mi alumno solo eso- " _Ni yo me creí esa mentira_ "

-Bien pero si me llego a enterar de que…

-Descuida pitufa- corto el más alto sin querer llevar esa conversación más lejos.

Después de ese impase con su amiga, el día transcurrió como cualquier otro, excepto que Magnus no dejaba de revivir una y otra vez la noche anterior, tener a Alexander en su departamento fue casi imposible de creer. Lo que más le sorprendió fue la manera en que se conectaron, se sentía todo tan natural.

Como que si así debieran ser las cosas.

Pero ahora estaba entre la espada y la pared, le había dicho a Catarina que no se estaba viendo con su alumno, y el deber ser es que el NO sintiera absolutamente nada por el chico, pero para él era imposible.

Alexander se había ganado muy fácil a Magnus, con su bella sonrisa, sus ojos increíblemente azules, ese aire de niño pero a la vez de todo un hombre, sin mencionar su impresionante altura. Y más allá de todo eso esos hermosos sentimientos que iba conociendo poco a poco, lo habían atrapado por completo y no tenía salida.

Estaba metido en un lio muy serio.

La vibración de su teléfono lo saco de sus pensamientos.

" _¿Podríamos vernos hoy nuevamente? Mi hermana cocinara esta noche, y se soy sincero quiero vivir"_

Magnus se sorprendió al ver el mensaje del chico, quería que se vieran nuevamente.

¿Qué tan perfectamente mal podría estar eso?

* * *

¡Lo se es cortito!

Pero lo que pasa es que tengo examenes finales esta semana y estoy hasta el cuello...

Pero como siempre que pasa, prometo subir le siguiente cap esta semana, quizá el jueves...

Y también actualizare la historia de nuestros babies... quizá también suba dos capitulos en esa historia pero ya veremos...

Mientras besitos...


	10. Chapter 10

" _Claro no hay problema Alexander. Imagino que iras luego de tu practica ¿no?"_

Contesto Magnus. Alec estaba saliendo de su última clase, cuando su hermana le pregunto qué quería cenar y de verdad él no quería enfermarse así que busco ayuda en la única persona que no salía de su cabeza.

" _Si. Entonces nos vemos al rato"_

Contesto el menor.

" _Estaré esperándote ;)"_

Alec no pudo evitar sonreír como un idiota. Le encantaba demasiado Magnus.

Pero fue sacado abruptamente de su imaginación por un fuerte golpe en su hombro.

-¡Tu asqueroso ingrato! ¡Eres el peor!- grito la voz de una chica.

-¿Qué rayos te pasa Maia?- preguntó el más alto viendo a la chica a su lado.

Maia Roberts, tamaño mediano más alta que su hermana eso sí. Bastante voluptuosa de busto, cuerpo que atraía cualquier mirada, cabello corto marrón pero que a la luz del sol se veía de un bello color cobrizo, ojos marrones inmensos que en ese momento solo reflejaban rabia hacia el. Y lo que más le gustaba a Alec era su linda piel tostada natural. Si, esa era Maia. Su mejor amiga.

-¡Te odio Lightwood!-dijo volviendo a golpearlo.

-Ya deja de hacer eso y además tú me amas- dijo Alec abrazando a su amiga.

-¡Suéltame!- trato de liberarse de los brazos del mayor pero este no la dejo – Eres de lo peor.

-¿Por qué tu odio repentino hacia mí?- pregunto viendo hacia abajo.

-Porque me entere por tu querida hermana que pusiste el ojo sobre Brillitos, y yo siendo tu mejor amiga, me entero casi una semana después- dijo dolida la chica.

-¿Brillitos?- Alec veía confundido su amiga.

-Magnus Bane, tonto. Me entere por Iz que te gusta y fuiste incapaz de decirme- dijo por fin soltándose de su enorme amigo.

-Lo siento de acuerdo, pero no hay nada que contar solo hemos hablado un par de veces- dijo Alec.

-¿Par de veces? Izzy me dijo que solo se han visto una sola vez- dijo bajito para luego abrir los ojos como platos -¿Te estas…

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar Alec le tapó la boca.

-No grites, solo hemos hablado es todo. No hagas de esto un escándalo como los locos de mis hermanos que hasta inventaron una tonta apuesta. Por favor eres la única persona sensata que conozco cuando se trata de cosas como estas- pido Alec.

Maia lo vio a los ojos y vio suplica en ellos.

Desde que se conocieron por primera vez a Maia le llamo mucho la atención el chico alto de ojos azules, su hermosa sonrisa la traía loca. Después de compartir varias clases juntos la chica se dio cuenta que Alec no era como los demás chicos. Luego de un año conociéndose Alec tuvo la suficiente confianza con la chica, ya que se habían vuelto grandes amigos, y le confeso su sexualidad.

Y como buena amiga que había demostrado ser Maia solo lo apoyo y lo quiso aún más por confiar en ella. Desde ahí son mejores amigos.

La chica para quitar la mano de su amigo de su boca, lo lamio en la palma de la mano y Alec se alejó asqueado.

-¡Iug! ¡Maia!

-¿Qué clase de apuesta?

-Una tonta apuesta es toco- dijo mientras pasaba su mano por su pantalón para limpiarse.

-Insisto que clase de apuesta.

Alec resoplo y le explico a su amiga la absurda idea de sus hermanos. El más alto noto que mientras iba contando la sonrisa de su amiga crecía cada vez más. Cuando termino la chica lo único que hizo fue echarse sobre su cuello para abrazarlo.

-¡Dios no lo puedo creer! ¡Por fin conseguiste a alguien!- decía feliz aun colgada de su cuello.

-Maia, por Dios cuento contigo para calmar a mis hermanos- pidió Alec desesperado.

-¿Calmarlos? Pero si es lo mejor que se les a ocurrido, en especial a Jace- si ella y su hermano no se llevaban del todo bien.

-Maia…

-Te gusta ¿No es así?- pregunto sin miedo la chica.

Alec sabía que eran muy pocas las cosas que podía esconderle a su amiga, al igual que Izzy tenía un poder de convencimiento muy grande.

-Yo… yo… si me gusta mucho- dijo resignado.

-Lo sabía. Debo agregar que tienes muy buen gusto querido amigo. Brillitos es perfecto para ti y obviamente estoy del lado de Izzy y Clary.

-No cambiaras de opinión ¿cierto?

-No- respondió rápidamente.

-No puedo con ustedes- gimió Alec pasando su mano por el rostro.

-Además de venir a decirte que eres un pésimo amigo por esconderme tu amorío con el nuevo y sexy profesor…

-¡Yo no tengo un amorío con Magnus!-exclamo.

-Sí, si lo que digas. Venía a decirte que este fin de semana por mi cumpleaños vamos a ir a la nueva discoteca llamada Pandemoniun- sonrió feliz.

-¿Discoteca? ¿Estás loca? Somos menores de edad.

-¿Y? Un amigo es el DJ del lugar y consiguió que el dueño nos dejara entrar por ser mi cumpleaños- su amiga se veía orgullosa por su gran hazaña.

Alec la vio por un momento.

-¿Cuáles son mis probabilidades de negarme?

-Inexistentes- la chica seguía con su enorme sonrisa que termino por contagiar a Alec.

-¿Cuándo dices que es?- sonrió

-¡Sí!- exclamo y halo a su amigo del brazo para bajarlo un poco de su altura y plantar un gran beso en su mejilla- Eres el mejor Lightwood, el sábado a la diez.

-De acuerdo. Nos vemos luego, voy a practica- se despidió de ella también dejando un pequeño peso en su frente.

-Nos vemos- dijo alejándose de su amigo, pero antes se volvió nuevamente hacia el- Por cierto mándale saludos a Brillitos de mi parte- sonrió maliciosamente mientras guiñaba un ojo y dejaba a su amigo sin palabras.

" **¡Amo a esa chica!"** exclamo su amigo quien se había mantenido callado.

* * *

Magnus ya se encontraba en su casa esperando a Alexander, realmente estaba nervioso de volverlo a ver. Aún seguía sorprendido que el menor pidiera venir a su casa.

Trataba de distraerse con el paquete que se encontraba enfrente de él, era el sari que le había pedido a su madre. Era azul como lo había pedido, similar al color de los ojos de su alumno. Pero el azul de los bellos ojos de Alec no tenían comparación.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando oyó las puertas del ascensor abrirse, camino hasta el pequeño recibidor y ahí estaba su sexy alumno. Vistiendo una cazadora negra de cuero, debajo llevaba una simple camisa gris, pantalones de jean negro y unas botas negras también. " _Este niño es un pecado andante_ " pensó nada más al verlo.

-Bienvenido nuevamente Alexander- sonrió.

-Gracias y sabes que puedes decirme Alec- dijo acercándose a él.

-No lo creo tu nombre completo es más… sexy- insinuó.

Pudo deleitarse con el bello color rosa que se extendió por las mejillas del menor. ¿Cómo es posible que alguien se vea tan sexy y tierno a la vez?

Pasaron a la sala, donde Magnus se percató de que Alec estaba viendo el paquete sobre la mesa.

-¿Y eso?- pregunto señalándolo.

-Es un pequeño obsequio que me envió mi madre desde lndia- sonrió cariñosamente ante el solo recuerdo de su madre.

Vio como el menor se acercaba a la caja y tomaba una de las tantas telas que conformaba el sari.

-¿Por qué tanta tela?- pregunto curioso.

-Es un sari.

-¿Un qué?- Magnus rio ante la cara de confusión de Alec.

-Un sari. Es una prenda típica de allá, mis padres están de viaje en este momento por ese lugar y mi madre me lo mando.

-Aguarda. ¿No son los vestidos todos coloridos que usan las mujeres allá?- pregunto viéndolo de modo extraño.

-Exactamente.

-¿Y por qué quieres tu uno?- levantó la mano para detenerlo antes que contestara- Olvídalo no quiero saber la respuesta.

Magnus soltó un carcajada enorme, cuando termino de reír vio al chico que lo miraba hipnotizado.

-Ese sin duda alguna es un sonido hermoso- soltó Alec logrando algo que muy pocas personas han logrado. Magnus sonrojándose.

-¿Quieres cenar?- pregunto rápidamente cambiando de tema.

-Claro- contesto Alec también algo sonrojado- ¿Te ayudo?

Como la noche pasada mientras ambos cocinaban las cosas fluyeron con tal naturalidad que a Magnus le seguía sorprendiendo, jamás en sus relaciones anteriores se había sentido así. Es más en sus relaciones anteriores, a ninguno de sus amantes o parejas oficiales los había traído a su departamento, ahora que recordaba. Solo pocas personas tenían el privilegio de ver el "palacio" de Magnus Bane.

Esto sin dudas para el mayor se estaba poniendo serio.

Cenaron tranquilamente hablando de todo y nada. Magnus se enteró de la existencia de la mejor amiga de Alec. Maia. Y por lo que le contaba tenia curiosidad de conocer a la chica.

-Me pidió que te mandara saludos, creo que sabe que estoy aquí- dijo Alec.

Ahora se encontraban en uno de los enormes sillones de la sala con un pote de helado de galleta en medio de ellos dos.

-¿Y eso es malo?- pregunto preocupado Magnus.

-No la verdad que no. Maia es una persona muy perceptiva y muy poca veces se le escapa algo- dijo Alec comiendo otra cucharada de helado.

-Hoy Catarina descubrió que estoy hablando contigo por mensajes- dijo Magnus. El chico le había contado de su mejor amiga, porque no hacer él lo mismo.

Alec abrió mucho los ojos.

-Tranquilo, le dije que solo eras mi alumno y que simplemente nos llevábamos bien es todo. Se calmó de momento pero sé que no dejara de insistir.

-No quiero causarte problemas Magnus- dijo apena do y preocupado el chico.

Magnus vio la preocupación del menor, extendió la mano y tomo el mentón del chico entre dos de sus dedos. Cada vez que se veían directo a los ojos el mundo a su alrededor desaparecía.

-No me molesta, estoy lo suficientemente grande para saber lo que quiero, pero…- Hizo una pausa.

-¿Pero?

-Yo no quiero pensar que te estoy obligando a algo Alexander ¿Cómo te sientes con respecto a esta extraña relación Alumno-Profesor?- pregunto algo asustado.

El menor se le quedo viendo pensando la respuesta, Magnus trato de buscarla en su mirada azulada pero no la encontraba, el chico aun no respondía y ya lo estaba poniendo nervioso.

No se había dado cuenta que se iban acercando hasta que sintió el aliento de Alec sobre sus labios, muy cerca.

-¿De verdad piensas que esto aún es una relación entre un alumno y su profesor?-respondió el menor, para luego sentir los labios de Alexander sobre los suyos.

* * *

BUJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! TRIUNFA EL MALEC!

¿Que les parecio?

Reviews, favs y follows...

Lo se me odiaran por dejarlo asi... Pero vamos la intriga es lo mejor de estas historias! Besitos!

P.D- Siempre me gusto Maia y Alec como mejores amigos! :3


	11. Chapter 11

Los labios de Magnus eran más suaves de lo que se veían.

Alec no pudo evitar besarlo, no al tenerlo tan cerca. Y como el mismo había dicho esto ya había dejado de ser una simple relación alumno-profesor. Magnus al principio no respondió el beso, pero luego sintió sus labios moverse junto a los del chico. Alec anteriormente había besado a dos chicos pero nada se comparaba con lo que estaba sintiendo con Magnus. Subió sus manos hasta el rostro del mayor para acercarlo más a él.

Sintió cuando Magnus paso su lengua por su labio superior pidiendo permiso y Alec sin dudarlo más abrió su boca para darle la bienvenida a la lengua de Magnus que inmediatamente se encontró con la suya, y en ese momento no supo más de él, no supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron besándose con locura o en qué momento Magnus termino sentado a ahorcadas sobre él. Solo sabía que de ahora en adelante sería un adicto a los labios de su profesor.

Antes que las cosas pasaran mas allá, sintió a Magnus separarse de el para poder respirar.

-Creo… creo que deberíamos parar- dijo con dificultad Magnus.

-¿Te… te arrepientes?- pregunto entre preocupado y asustado el menor.

Magnus lo miro por un minuto, tomo su cara entre sus manos y lo beso ligeramente en los labios.

-Rara vez me arrepiento de lo que hago Alexander y créeme que esta es de la que menos me arrepiento- susurro sobre sus labios.

-¿Entonces?

-¿Crees que es fácil para mí Tener a mi sexy alumno; al que debo confesarle que tenía unas ganas enormes de probar sus labios desde el primer día que lo conocí en estas condiciones?- para enfatizar su punto extendió sus brazos y ahí fue cuando el menor se percató que la camisa que traía Magnus estaba toda desabotonada.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse ante eso. "¿En qué momento paso eso?"

-Creo… creo que me deje llevar. Lo siento- susurro bajito.

-No lo sientas cielo, nos dejamos llevar- Alec se sonrojo ante el apodo cariñoso- Además dudo que lo sientas realmente.

Alec subió la mirada hacia Magnus quien lo veía fijamente con una sonrisa burlona. El menor no se aguantó y tomo a Magnus por el cuello y lo atrajo nuevamente a hacia él.

-Tienes razón no me arrepiento en la más mínimo- dijo antes de besarlo, esta vez Magnus respondió de inmediato enredando sus dedos en el cabello negro del chico.

Alec alzo un poco en el aire al mayor y lo recostó sobre el sillón para besarlo más profundamente, después de un rato se separaron pero sintió los labios de Magnus dirigirse a su cuello para besar ahí, pero más que besar también mordió y succiono.

"Eso dejara marca. ¡Sexy!" dijo su conciencia.

Pero realmente no le prestó atención estaba más concentrado en los labios de Magnus, en su calor, su cuerpo tan cerca. Estaba tan entregado al momento que cuando su teléfono vibro en su bolsillo trasero no pudo evitar separarse bruscamente.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Magnus preocupado.

-Es un mensaje- dijo un poco más calmado sacando su celular. Era su hermana.

" _Enserio ¿Dónde diablos te metes últimamente? Mamá está preguntando por ti_ "

-Maldición- gruño entre dientes.

" _Llego en veinte minutos_ "

-¿Todo bien?- volvió a insistir Magnus, volteo a verlo. Estaba apoyado en sus manos mirándolo con preocupación, pero aun así se veía muy sexy. Su cabello estaba hecho un desastre, su camisa totalmente desabotonada, la que dejaba ver el cuerpo bien formado del mayor y sin mencionar sus labios hinchados por el beso.

"Diablos" fue lo único que pensó.

-Es Izzy, quiere saber dónde estoy.

-¿Vas a decirle?- Magnus se acomodó a un lado del chico posando su mano en el brazo del menor.

-Aun no, pero necesito hacer una llamada a alguien que me podrá ayudar- dijo dándole un ligero beso a Magnus para levantarse y dirigirse al balcón y busco el número.

Marco y espero a que contestaran pero nada.

-Diablos Maia contesta- dijo volviendo a marcar.

Repico dos veces antes que contestaran.

-¿Qué?- contesto su amiga con voz ahogada.

-¿Interrumpo?- preguntó con burla sabiendo muy bien porque la manera tan brusca de su amiga de contestar.

-Un poco…- dijo entre un gemido- Habla rápido… Jordan…

-Okey, mañana si alguien pregunta estuve contigo en tu casa en la noche- dijo rápidamente no queriendo seguir oyendo la actividad de su amiga.

-¿Brillitos?- gimió, era increíble lo rápida que era para analizar las cosas aun mientras tenia sexo con Jordan.

-Si.

-Okey pero… me debes dos….

-¿Por qué?

-Este favor… y… argh… la interrupción…

-De acuerdo nos vemos mañana, Adiós Jordan- se burló al final.

-Adiós… Alec

Que tan grotesco es que el novio de tu mejor amiga gima tu nombre mientras esta dentro de ella. Mucho si decía.

Colgó antes de seguir oyéndolos. Ya estaba acostumbrado a pasar esto con Maia así que no se sentía incómodo en lo absoluto.

Volvió adentro donde Magnus aún estaba en el sofá, su cabello estaba algo mas decente peor seguía con la camisa abierta.

-¿Y?

-Maia me cubrirá mañana cualquier cosa, no te preocupes- Alec tomo a Magnus de la cintura y lo pego a su cuerpo- Ahora mi pregunta es ¿tú y yo que vamos hacer?

Magnus subió sus brazos hasta ponerlos en los hombros del chico, aun le resultaba extraño que Alec fuera tan alto pero eso lo hacía aún más perfecto.

-Pues, es muy obvio que nos gustamos el uno al otro. Pero hay un pequeño detalle- dijo.

-Lo sé- suspiro apoyando su frente sobre la de Magnus- Pero eso en dos semanas me dejara de importar, no es que me importe mucho ahora realmente pero…

-Lo sé- dijo callándolo con un beso- Hasta entonces es mejor mantener esto en secreto ¿no?

-Sí, pero sabes que en dos semanas quizá no salga de tu departamento ¿no?- se rio el menor.

-Y yo no me molesto en lo absoluto- sonrió volviéndolo a besar. Antes que pasaran a más Alec tuvo que separarse.

-Debo irme, mi hermana debe estar escalando ya las paredes- dijo separándose un poco de Magnus.

-Vamos te acompaño.

Fueron juntos hasta el ascensor, donde se besaron hasta que este llego.

-Avísame cuando estés en tu casa- susurro sobre sus labios.

-De acuerdo- lo beso por última vez antes de subir en el ascensor.

Al llegar a su auto se subió en el y salió lo más rápido posible a su casa.

Al llegar Izzy lo estaba esperando en la entrada.

-¿En dónde estabas?- demando su hermana menor.

-Relájate estaba con Maia, perdimos el tiempo.

-Mentira acabo de llamarla y no contesto- riño Izzy.

-Llego Jordan y al igual que tu cuando estas con Simon no contestan el teléfono- se burló besando a su hermana en la frente.

-Mañana le preguntare, sé que traes algo entre manos Alexander.

-SI, si lo que digas hermanita- dijo entrando a la casa y subiendo directamente a su habitación.

" _Ya en casa_ "

Escribió con una sonrisa idiota en la cara.

" _Me alegro, me encanto pasar otra magnifica noche contigo Alexander_ "

Alec siguió sonriendo toda la noche mientras habla con Magnus por mensajes hasta quedarse dormido.

* * *

-Bien, ¿Qué se supone que debo decir?- pregunto Maia que se encontraba a su lado. Sus casilleros estaban uno junto al otro.

-Solo di que pasamos la noche hablando y se nos fue el tiempo- contesto encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿De que hablábamos?

-No sé, inventa algo.

-De chicos- se burló la más baja.

-Ha, ha que graciosa- dijo cerrando el casillero.

-Pero enserio, Isabelle es muy insistente y sé que no me dejara en paz hasta que diga la verdad- dijo caminando a un lado de Alec.

-Solo, logremos mantener esto por dos semanas ¿sí?

-Espera ¿Qué?- dijo deteniéndose enfrente de Alec- ¿Planeas mantener esto por dos semanas más?- casi grito.

-Solo hasta el día de mi cumpleaños es todo. Por favor- pidió viéndola a los ojos.

Maia no le podía negar nada.

-Después de esto si amanezco en un callejón oscuro muerta, fue tu hermana. Porque déjame decirte que cuando se entere que me pediste ayuda a mí y no a ella, me odiara- comento reanudando su camino tomando el brazo de Alec.

-De mis hermanos me encargo yo tranquila.

-¿Sabes que esto te costara casi un año entero de chocolates y favores, no?

-Y pensar que eres mi mejor amiga.

La mañana paso tranquila sin ningún traspié, a la hora del almuerzo estaba esperando en la fila del almuerzo cuando vibro su teléfono.

" _No te he visto en unas horas y me parece una eternidad_ "

No pudo evitar sonreír.

" _Increíble que me pase lo mismo ¿no?"_

" **Iug, sufriere un coma diabético** "

-Si seguiré así con ustedes dos semanas, terminare en diabética- dijo Maia quien había aparecido enfrente de el en la fila.

" **Ves hasta ella piensa lo mismo** "

-¡Hey! Robaste mi puesto- se quejó.

-No, no cariño ahora empiezo a cobrar eso incluye esto- dijo orgullosa mientras ponía la comida en su bandeja.

Después de pagar la comida fueron con los demás, Alec quería demasiado a sus amigos pero muchas veces se sentía un mal tercio ahí, todos estaban con sus respectivas parejas y el en algún sentido se sentía desplazado. Pero ahora se sentí un poco más feliz ya que de una u otra manera tenia a Magnus.

" _No, no me lo parece. Espero verte esta noche_ "

Recibió el mensaje mientras lo veía debajo de la mesa.

" _Ahí estaré_ "

-¿Y hermanote? ¿Qué hicieron Maia y tú anoche? ¿Hablaron mucho?- empezó Izzy.

" **Aquí vamos. ¿Qué tan mal podría salir todo esto?"**

* * *

¿Que tal? ¿Que tal?

Espero les gustara... Y bueno si, Alec es mas burlon y confiado de lo que pensabamos ¿no?

Mis queridos lectores, se que con mi otra historia estoy totalmente desactualizada pero es que estoy terminando otro año en la universidad y estoy a punto de volverme loca jejejej... Pero esto para mi tambien es un escape de poder compartir con ustedes mis ideas asi que en cuanto pueda me muevo con la otra!

Sin mas que decir... Solo que nos vemos en unos dias... En la misma historia... En el mismo lugar... pero con un nuevo capitulo!

Besitoos!


	12. Chapter 12

-Ya te dije Izzy estaba con Maia, deja el fastidio- respondió Alec viendo su comida.

-Cálmate Iz, tu hermano aquí me estaba ayudando primero con una tarea y luego empezamos a hablar y sabes que se nos va el tiempo- apoyo Maia hablando sin preocupación, de verdad le debía una muy grande- Y hoy me debe ayudar con la de biología.

-¿Y por qué?- pregunto Alec realmente confundido.

-Por ese favor que me debes de la semana pasada, lo cobrare con esa tarea- sonrió feliz dándole un mordisco a su pizza.

-Abusas de mi amistad lo sabes ¿no?- la señalo con su tenedor.

El tema de conversación llego hasta ahí, pero sabían que Isabelle no dejaría de insistir. Después del almuerzo cada uno se fue a sus respectivas clases.

-¿Es enserio lo de la tarea?-pregunto Alec a su amiga.

-Por supuesto que no atolondrado, sé que hoy también iras a ver a Brillitos.

-¿Por qué el dices Brillitos?

-¿O prefieres su nombre y que todos empiecen a oír?, porque déjame decirte que hoy en día las mujeres aquí oyen su nombre y absorben todo lo que puedan oír- dijo con fastidio tomando el brazo de su amigo.

-No tranquila déjalo así- termino- Te debo una muy grande.

* * *

-Ya lo creo Lightwood.

-Magnus hoy hay reunión de profesores- le dijo Hodge cuando paso por su lado.

-¿Reunión?

-Si ¿Algún problema?- pregunto curioso.

-No ninguno- contesto inmediatamente. Tomo su teléfono y escribió.

" _Tengo reunión de profesores hoy, saldré tarde"_

" _¿Quieres que te espere?"_

" _No, ve al departamento. Avisare que vas para que te dejen pasar"_

" _¿Seguro?"_

" _Siéntete como en tu casa ;)"_

" _Está bien, nos vemos más tarde_ _"_

Era increíble la confianza que había agarrado con el chico tan rápidamente. A nadie ni siquiera Catarina o Ragnor entraban si él no estaba ahí. Pero Alexander, era el simplemente.

Después de su última clase fue la dichosa reunión, que consistía en lo mismo. Chicos con bajas notas, problemáticos, con algunos problemas, las evaluaciones próximas pero sobre todo el cumplimiento de las normas. Cuando llegaron a la parte de no involucrarse con los menores de edad, si era sincero con el mismo le causo un poco de vergüenza de lo que estaba haciendo con Alexander, pero después de ver el mensaje de Alec diciéndole que a estaba en su casa, borro toda idea de su cabeza.

" _Solo dos semanas y podrás mandar todo al diablo_ "

* * *

Alec cuando llego al departamento de Magnus, lo sintió como su hogar. A pesar de haber estado solo dos veces era increíble lo cómodo que se sentía en ese lugar. Se fue directo a la cocina para buscar algo de tomar cuando se le ocurrió una idea.

* * *

Magnus llego a su casa más que aburrido por la estúpida reunión, que duro más de lo que pensaba; lo único que estaba en su cabeza era que Alexander estaba ahí esperando por él. Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron capto rápidamente un delicioso olor que venía de la cocina.

"¿ _Alexander cocino para mí_?" se preguntó, para ir rápidamente a la cocina. Y ahí estaba Alexander Lightwood en todo su esplendor ¿decorando una torta de chocolate?

-¡Hey, llegaste!- dijo el menor sacando a Magnus de su asombro.

-¡Mentiroso!-fue lo único que alcanzo a decir.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Alec confundido llevándose un dedo a la boca que estaba cubierto de chocolate -¿De qué hablas?

-Me dijiste que no sabías cocinar y aquí estás haciendo un pastel de chocolate- dijo mientras se acercaba al menor quien lo veía divertido.

-Corrección dijo que "casi no sabía". Además de pequeño comía tanto pastel de chocolate que mi madre un día se cansó y me enseño hacerlo.

Magnus se acercó hasta él y lo beso de lleno en la boca, tenía un ligero sabor a chocolate y eso hacia aún mejor el beso, el saber de Alec mezclado con el dulce y delicioso chocolate. Alec respondía con igual intensidad al beso.

-Hola- dijo Alec cuando se separaron sin borrar su sonrisa-¿Qué tal la reunión?

-Ni me la recuerdes, jamás había escuchado a Hodge tanto tiempo sin callarlo- dijo molesto Magnus-¿Cómo aguantaban sus clases?

-No lo sé, Izzy me dice que Jace se dormía en cada clase y Maia simplemente se ponía sus audífonos y hacia como si prestara atención ¿Quieres comer?

-¿También preparaste la cena?- pregunto sorprendido, mientras el menor se alejaba de él.

-Claro, ¿Qué dices cena y después postre?- señalo el pastel.

-¿Sabes? Sigue así, y juro que jamás te iras de aquí- comento Magnus logrando que el más alto riera ante el comentario.

Comieron en la isla de la cocina uno junto al otro, como siempre hablando de todo y nada; cada día conociéndose mejor.

-¿Cómo has logrado estar aquí tres días seguidos?-pregunto Magnus mientras tomaba de su copa.

-Maia me ayuda- contesto mientras llevaba el tenedor a su boca con un poco de pasta, mastico y trago antes de seguir- Mis hermanos piensan que estoy ayudándole con un trabajo.

-¿Ninguno de ellos sabe aún?

-No

-¿No quieres que sepan?

-No, no es eso sino quiero divertirme un poco a costillas de ellos- dijo feliz.

-¿Cómo es eso?

-Por andar apostando a costillas mías, además quiero que las chicas ganen les diré que estoy saliendo contigo antes de mi cumpleaños. Jace y Simon me deben unas cuantas- rio también tomando de su copa de vino.

-¿Y tus padres?-pregunto ahora preocupado Magnus.

-¿Qué con ellos?

-Sé que aceptan tu sexualidad y eso me parece genial…

-¿Pero?

-¿Les dirás a ellos de lo nuestro?- Alec veía a Magnus como si enserio le estuviera preguntando eso.

-Pues claro, sé que no estarán del todo contentos al principio, en especial mi padre; pero- se puso de frente a Magnus y tomo sus manos- Tú me haces muy feliz Mags, sé que si apenas llevamos poco tiempo hablando pero contigo no me debo ocultar de nadie. Así que- termino encogiéndose de hombros.

Magnus no aguanto y tomo el rostro de Alec y lo beso en la boca, eran de esos besos profundos que les quitaban el aliento y era una batalla de lenguas que ninguno de los dos quería perder. Después de ese beso cortaron el pastel y fueron a sentarse en el piso de la sala.

-Sin duda alguna el mejor pastel de chocolate que he probado- dijo Magnus sirviéndose su tercera rebanada.

-Te la vas acabar toda tú solo- rio Alec.

-La hiciste para nosotros ¿no? Así que la mitad es mía- sonrió el mayor llevando un pedazo a su boca.

De repente el teléfono de Alec sonó.

-Es una video llamada de Maia- dijo al ver el identificador, presiono el botón e inmediatamente apareció la imagen de su amiga.

-Tienes que venir de inmediato.

-Hola para ti también.

-Déjate de sarcasmo Lightwood tu hermana estará aquí en una hora y debe verte aquí-dijo rápidamente.

-¿Qué? Ella debería estar con Simon me dijo que iba a salir con el-dijo algo preocupado Alec, sintió la mano de Magnus sobre la suya y eso lo ayudo a calmarse un poco.

-Si lo que sea, despídete de Brillitos y vente rápido.

-Estoy aquí señorita Roberts- dijo Magnus- Puedo oírla y verla –Alec apunto la cámara hacia su profesor.

-Si es por lo de Brillitos, ¿has visto la cantidad que te pones encima? No es sano- comento sin inmutarse un poquito. Magnus lo único que pudo hacer es reír.

-¿Así que mi sexy alumno debe irse?- pregunto Magnus dándole un beso en la mejilla a Alec.

-Sí, si lo quieres volver a ver. Y la verdad he considerado también cobrarte este pequeño favor.

-¡Maia!- protesto Alec.

-Descuida Alexander, se cómo puedo pagarle- contesto Magnus.

-¿Enserio?- preguntaron ambos amigos al mismo tiempo.

-Sí, ahora. Adiós señorita Roberts, Alexander estará ahí en unos minutos- presiono el botón de finalizar llamada para después besar al chico.- ¿Nos vemos mañana?

-Como siempre- sonrió el menor para volver a besar a Magnus.

* * *

-¡Muy bien! ¿Dónde está mi hermano?- pregunto Izzy entrando a la casa de Maia.

-Hola también para ti Iz- dijo Maia siguiéndola.

-No me mientas Roberts, sé que mi hermano y tú se traen algo ¿Qué es? ¿Dónde…

-Hola hermanita- dijo Alec desde el sillón de la sala, estaba desparramado sobre este con los pies apoyados sobre la mesita de café de enfrente.

-Te dije que me estaba ayudando con un trabajo, relájate ten un poco de sexo con Simon- contesto Maia fastidiada lanzándose a un lado de su amigo.

-¡Maia!- dijo asqueado Alec empujando un poco a su amiga.

-¿Qué?-rio la chica.

-Okey sé que ustedes se traen algo- dijo Izzy señalando entre los mejores amigos.

-Si Iz descubriste que Alec y yo secretamente hemos estado teniendo sexo sin control- dijo Maia subiéndose a ahorcadas sobre su amigo y besándolo en la boca. Era un beso profundo con lengua.

-¡Son asquerosos!- comento Izzy sentándose en el sillón individual.

-Relájate Izzy, solo estamos estudiando- dijo Alec cuando su amiga se separó de él.

-¿Enserio no me ocultan nada?- pregunto un poco más calmada Isabelle.

-Enserio hermanita cálmate- Alec se levantó para ir a abrazar a su hermana menor.

-¿Quién quiere palomitas y Star Wars?- pregunto Maia. Izzy inmediatamente subió su mano feliz.

* * *

¿Que les parecio? ¿Les gusta la relacion de Alec y Maia?

Les queria comentar que estoy viendo la serie llamada " _Queer as Folk"_... Y ME DECLARO FAN DE _**#BRITIN** ... _ Son super sexy y super tiernos al mismo tiempo... Su relacion es tan bella como la de _**#MALEC** _... Si la serie es super fuerte... pero demasiado sexy!

Bueno sin mas nos vemos en le siguiente cap si?

Besitos!


	13. Chapter 13

-Así que hoy no podrás venir a mi apartamento.

-No, lo siento. Si llego a faltar Maia me mataría. No literalmente pero algo bastante cerca.

-No me agrada no poder verte esta noche.

-Ya nos veremos mañana, todo el día lo prometo- dijo Alec levantando la cabeza del regazo de Magnus para besarlo.

-Ya lo prometiste, no me interesa si al día siguiente tienes resaca- contesto Magnus después que el menor se separó.

Se encontraban en el departamento de Magnus, era sábado en la mañana y Alec había dicho que saldría a trotar al Central Park, pero desvió su camino al edificio que había visitado toda la semana, cuando llego el mayor se sorprendió mucho al verlo ahí tan temprano pero lo dejo pasar preparándole un magnifico desayuno. Después del desayuno ambos terminaron en un extraño sofá que parecía más bien un colchón en la sala de Magnus.

Y en algún momento cuando empezaron a besarse ambos terminaron sin camisa. Alec pudo notar por primera vez lo bien trabajado que estaba el cuerpo de su profesor, era delgado pero puro musculo, cuando el menor tuvo un primer plano del cuerpo de Magnus tumba sobre el sofá perdió razón de todo y se lanzó encima del mayor.

No supo el momento en que termino con sus manos encima de la entrepierna de Magnus, jamás había experimentado todos los sentimientos que estaban pasando por su cuerpo en ese momento, pero lo de que si estaba seguro era que deseaba con locura a Magnus, quería estar con él. Pero al parecer Magnus tenía otros planes y lo detuvo antes de llegar a mas alegando que su primera vez juntos debería ser especial.

-Repíteme el nombre del lugar al que irán- pidió Magnus mientras acariciaba el cabello negro de Alec.

-Pandemoniun, creo- contesto Alec sin abrir los ojos, estaba concentrado en el movimiento de los dedos de Magnus.

-Lo he oído, ¿es nuevo no?

-Sí, el DJ del lugar es amigo de Maia y consiguió que el dueño la dejara celebrar su cumpleaños ahí- explico Alec.

-Bueno, espero que la pasen bien- dijo Magnus en un tono que hizo que Alec abriera los ojos.

-Pues la verdad, no suenas muy convencido- Alec alzo su brazo y lo paso por detrás del cuello de Magnus y lo empujó hacia abajo para quedar muy cerca.- ¿Qué pasa?

-Eres un pecado andante y sé que no van a esperar para ponerte el ojo encima- hizo un puchero tan tierno que Alec no resistió en besarlo rápidamente.

-Yo que tu no me preocuparía, mi interés solo está puesto en una sola persona- dijo viéndolo directamente a los ojos- Solo iré para disfrutar un rato con mis hermanos y mi mejor amiga. Maia no me dejara bailar con nadie más.

-Espero que cumpla con su palabra- contesto Magnus.

-¡Oh claro que lo hare!- contesto un voz femenina asustándolo a ambos.

-¿Maia?- Alec se levantó viendo a su amiga sin poder creer que estaba ahí.

-¿Cómo diablos entraste a mi departamento?-pregunto Magnus entre furioso y sorprendido.

-Mi poder de convencimiento es grande, solo una sonrisa al guardia y me dejo entrar- sonrió Maia feliz, mientras se acercaba a los hombres- Lindo palacio Brillitos- dijo lanzándose en uno de los sillones.

-Esto se llama violación a propiedad privada- dijo Magnus acercándose a la chica.

-Estas saliendo con mi mejor amigo no lo considero tal, relájate- contesto Maia.

-No puedes hacer este tipo de cosas Maia, es la casa de Magnus no puedes entrar así simplemente. Además, ¿Cómo rayo supiste donde vivía?- pregunto Alec un poco molesto.

-De acuerdo lo siento- dijo levantando las manos- Tenias el GPS de tu celular encendido y solo lo rastree- contesto algo avergonzada.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Fui a tu casa e Izzy me dijo que no estabas que habías salido a trotar, estabas tardando mucho así que asumí que estabas con Brillitos…

-En serio empiezo a odiar el apodo- interrumpió Magnus cruzándose de brazos, pero aun así Maia siguió.

-Izzy y Jace estaban empezando a sospechar que tardabas mucho, así que les dije que te buscaría y pues vine a buscarte- termino.

-No podías simplemente pasarme un mensaje- dijo Alec.

-¿Dónde estaría lo divertido?- pregunto levantándose- ¡Vamos los he estado ayudando toda la semana!

-Si pero…

-Déjala amor- le dijo Magnus a Alec mientras lo tomaba del brazo- Ella tiene razón- dirigió su mirada a la chica- Además me alegra conocer a la famosa Maia Roberts en persona- tomo la mano de la chica y la beso- Un placer querida.

-Igual Brillitos- sonrió la chica.

-Tenemos que trabajar en eso- dijo Magnus –Y creo entender que vienes mi querido Alexander- siguió volviéndose hacia Alec para abrazarlo por la cintura y el más alto paso su brazo por sus hombros para atraerlo más hacia él.

-Si, además debe acompañarme al centro comercial a terminar de comprar unas cosas para esta noche, así que vamos Lightwood- demando la más baja del cuarto.

-¿Me das un segundo para despedirme de Magnus?- pidió Alec.

-Como quieras, adiós Brillitos- dijo dándose la vuelta para ir hacia el ascensor.

-Tu amiga es bastante peculiar- dijo Magnus cuando ya no vio a la chica.

-Te acostumbras con el tiempo.

-Bueno- dijo Magnus abrazando por completo la cintura del chico y subiendo su mirada- Pórtate bien esta noche ¿de acuerdo?- pidió.

-Ya la oíste- contesto Alec haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia la dirección en donde desapareció la chica- No dejara que nadie se acerque.

-Nos vemos mañana- Magnus se levantó en la punta de sus pies para poder llegar a la boca de su chico.

-Hasta mañana- susurró sobre sus labios para luego besarlo enserio.

-¡LIGHTWOOD!- el grito logro que se separaran pero que se rieran igual.

-¡Ya voy mama!- grito de vuelta- Te escribo más tarde.

-Diviértete mi amor- dijo dándole un último beso.

* * *

-¿Qué te parecen estos?- pregunto Maia a su amigo mientras le mostraba unos tacones negros de quince centímetros.

-¿Para que los vas a llevar? Ambos sabemos que te los quitaras a las dos horas- Alec se desparramo en el asiento de la tienda.

-Estoy cumpliendo dieciocho Alec, quiero verme bien hoy- dijo Maia viendo los zapatos.

-Siempre esta hermosa Maia- dijo Alec levantándose y fue hacia su amiga para abrazarla- Esta noche será perfecta.

-Qué bueno que lo creas- dijo viendo a su amigo- Porque estos serán tu regalo de cumpleaños- termino dándole un pequeño beso en los labios y dirigiéndose a la caja para pagarlos.

Alec simplemente pudo resoplar y reírse.

* * *

Cuando Maia deja a Alec en frente de su casa Izzy salió corriendo con una enorme maleta siendo arrastrada por ella.

-¿A dónde vas con eso?- pregunto Alec.

-Clary y yo os vestiremos en casa de Maia y todos nos veremos allá a las ocho y media. Se buen hermano y ayúdame- dijo Izzy mientras le pasaba la maleta a su hermano para que la metiera en la parte de atrás del carro de Maia.

-Procuren estar listas a esa hora- aconsejo Alec.

-Porque crees que la estoy buscando a esta hora- dijo Maia- Nos vemos.

Ella y su hermana se despidieron con una enorme sonrisa y Maia arranco su auto rápidamente.

-¿Pensé que también te ibas hacer faciales con ellas?- dijo Jace cuando entro a la casa.

-Idiota- dijo Alec dándole un golpe detrás de la cabeza a su hermano.

Pasaron toda la tarde jugando video juegos con Max y más tarde llegaron Simon y Jordan con ropa para cambiarse ahí. Una hora antes de la hora acordada todos empezaron a vestirse.

-No me agrada que vayan a una discoteca siendo tan jóvenes aun- dijo Maryse cuando los vio a todos ya arreglados.

-Descuida mama, Maia ya es mayor de edad y…

-¿Y crees que eso me relaja?- pregunto Maryse divertida.

-Llevamos a Alec, tranquilízate- dijo Jace- Es como llevar a un abuelo de sesenta años- comento logrando que todos rieran menos Alec.

-Ha, ha qué lindo Jace- dijo Alec.

Alec fue en su auto junto a Jordan y Simon y Jace en su moto. Llegaron a la casa de Maia y para sorpresa de ellos ya todas estaban listas, incluso Aline y Hellen ya estaba ahí.

-Creo que iremos un poco apretados en mi auto- rio Alec.- Están muy hermosas todas, creo que tendremos doble trabajo hoy.

Izzy llevaba un vestido corto de lentejuelas plateadas con unos botines a juego, su cabello caía liso por toda su espalda. Clary y vestido negro que se ajustaba como una segunda piel a su pequeño cuerpo con unos zapatos altísimos color fuego como su cabello. Maia había preferido un short negro ajustado, un camisa sencilla blanca pero encima una cazadora de cuero negra con algunas cadenas adornándola y obviamente los zapatos que Alec había comprado para ella.

-Muy bien vamos a celebrar- grito Jordan tomando a su novia y dándole un beso profundo.

Como pudieron entraron en el auto de Alec y Maia al ser la única que podía montarse en la moto se fue con Jace, para todos fue divertido ya que esos dos no se soportaban por más de media hora y que tuvieran que hacer todo el camino hasta la discoteca Maia abrazada de Jace fue algo digno de fotografiar y de estar en los teléfonos de todos.

Al llegar a la discoteca vieron que estaba debajo de un hotel.

Hotel Du'mort

-Lindo, y la discoteca Pandemoniun. Deben ser amigos- dijo Simon mientras se acercaban a la entrada para hacer fila. Se podía oír la música desde afuera, en la fila habían muchísimas personas esperando.

-Maldición vamos a tardar horas en entrar- se quejó Izzy quien estaba colgada del brazo de su novio.

-Disculpen- llamo la voz de una chica y todos voltearon a verla, esta vestida como una maestra de ceremonias de un circo pero mucho más revelador, sola cargaba un chaleco unas botas altísimas con ligeros y el típico sombrero de copa, su maquillaje era extravagante pero le quedaba muy bien- ¿Quién de las chicas es Maia?

-¿Yo?- sonó mas como a pregunta la respuesta de Maia.

-¡Excelente!- exclamo feliz la chica- Síganme- camino hacia la entrada del club, todos se vieron curiosos antes de seguirla. El guardia al verlos simplemente quito el cordón y los dejo entrar.

Adentro era otro mundo, literalmente. La música estaba a todo dar, las luces parpadeaban al ritmo de la música electrónica, la gente baila todos al mismo ritmo despreocupado dejándose llevar. Se podía ver que no importaba si los hombres bailaban con hombres o mujer con mujer, nada parecía importar.

-¡ESTE LUGAR ES ASOMBROSO!-grito Maia feliz, la chica a la que estaban siguiendo se plantó enfrente de Maia y la tomo de la mano halándola.

Todos la siguieron de cerca tratando de caminar entre el mar de gente hasta llegar a la zona VIP.

-¡Aquí estarán más cómodos!-grito la chica, los acerco hasta una mesa donde ya estaban unos tragos servidos- ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!- termino de decir la chica, pero antes de irse le planto un beso en la boca a Maia quien se vio sorprendida.

-Eso fue muy sexy- dijo Jordan algo sorprendido aun- ¿No se puede repetir?- pregunto logrando ganarse un golpe de su novia.

Todos fueron hasta la mesa y veían todo sin poder creérselo. Se vieron entre todos y empezaron a reír, tomaron un trago cada uno, todos tenían distintos colores.

-¡Por Maia! ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!- grito feliz Izzy.

Todos tomaron de un sorbo el primer trago, y ahí comenzó una locura. Al parecer el dueño del club quería celebrar por todo lo alto el cumpleaños número dieciocho de la chica ya que en el momento que algún vaso quedaba vacío un mesero vestido de manera extraña volvía a llenarlo, unos incluso en ropa interior que las chicas no dudaban un segundo en comérselo con la vista.

-¡Vamos a bailar! –grito Clary y todos fueron a la pista.

Todos bailaban con todos, Alec se sentía increíblemente relajado, estaba feliz por su amiga, estar con los que más quería y para qué negarlo tenía uno que otro trago encima. Las luces sin duda alguna hacían efecto en él, pero no le importaba se lo estaba pasando de lo mejor.

Se encontraba bailando con Maia cuando sintió una vibración en su bolsillo. ¿Quién rayos seria?

Como pudo saco su teléfono del bolsillo y vio. Era un mensaje de Magnus.

" _Me alegro que la estés pasando bien, me gustaría verte así de relajado y sudado conmigo en otras circunstancias_ "

-Diablos- exclamo abriendo mucho los ojos.

-¿Qué paso?- medio grito Maia por la música.

-¡Magnus está aquí!- grito a su amiga cerca del oído.

* * *

CHAN... CHAN ... CHAAAAAN!

¿Les gusto? ¿No les gusto?

He ido a fiesta asi, no por mi cumpleaños... Pero son geniales!

Diganme que les parecio...

La semana que viene quiza tarde un poco en actualizar ya que tengo varios examenes y no se si me dara tiempo... Pero como siempre si no puedo en cuanto pueda subo dos caps seguidos!

Bueno... dejen sus Reviews, favs y follows! :)

Eso es todo amigos!


	14. Chapter 14

**¡ALERTA!**

Okey para aquellos que respondi sus reviews.. saben que esto se pondra picante y pues si no les gusta los Fics con sexo explicito... Ps no lean el cap...

Y ps a los que si...

Los invito a pasar al **Pandemoniun!**

* * *

-¿Qué quieres decir que está aquí?- grito Maia de vuelta.

-¡Que Magnus ESTAS AQUÍ!- volvió a decir Alec al oído de su amiga.

Maia tomo el brazo de Alec y lo saco de la pista de baile empujando a la gente y llegaron hasta la mesa de ellos donde estaba un sexy chico sirviendo los tragos nuevos, solo vestía una pajarita en el cuello, un bóxer negro que se pegaba totalmente a su anatomía inferior y unas botas de combate negras.

Era inevitable no verlo, Alec y Maia no pudieron despegar su vista de él.

-¿Eres parte de mi regalo de cumpleaños?-pregunto Maia embelesada.

-No, lo siento- sonrió el chico, su sonrisa era totalmente blanca y perfecta. Se iba a ir cuando le guiño un ojo a Alec, para luego desaparecer entre la gente.

-¡No es justo! Tu siempre te quedas con los sexy- gruño Maia tomando un shop de tequila.

-Olvida eso, Magnus está aquí- dijo Alec también tomando uno.

-No tienes seguridad que está aquí- Alec sin decir una palabra le paso su teléfono para que viera el mensaje- Olvídalo si lo está.

-Debo buscarlo.

-¿Alec haz visto el lugar?, está repleto de gente dudo que lo puedas encontrar tan fácilmente.

-Magnus no es difícil de buscar…

-Sí, si lo se tiene un estilo único y brilla como una bola de discoteca andante. Pero este lugar es inmenso.

En ese momento estaba pasando nuevamente el mesero sexy de hace un momento.

-Disculpa- lo llamo Alec.

-¿Si?- sonrió feliz el chico.

-¿Sabes si hay otra zona VIP aquí?- conociendo a Magnus, debería estar en una zona exclusiva.

-No, solo está esta área- le dijo el chico- Lo siento debo irme, pero si quieres salgo a las dos- le volvió a guiñar el ojo antes de irse.

-Si no funciona las cosas con Brillitos, puedes intentarlo con él. Es sexy- dijo Maia riendo. Alec solo rodo los ojos.

-Tú deja de tomar, iré a dar una vuelta a ver si logro ver a Mags- tomo un último trago antes de irse.

-¡Hey espera!- lo detuvo Maia- ¿Qué le diré a los demás si no vuelves?

-Diles que me fui con Señor sonrisa perfecta y trasero de acero y que posiblemente no vuelva a casa en la noche- soltar esa frase sin titubear, sorprendió hasta al mismo Alec. Maia lo veía sin creerlo.

-El alcohol te hace valiente Lightwood- sonrió orgullosa- ¡Ve por Brillitos y haz que no se siente en una semana!- grito su mejor amiga.

Eso sí logro que se sonrojara un poco. Se volvió hacia la gente y empezó a buscar entre los rostros a ver si lograba conseguir su objetivo. Su teléfono volvió a vibrar en su mano.

" _¿Se te perdió algo Alexander?"_

" _¿Dónde estás?"_

No recibió respuesta así que siguió buscando entre el mar de gente, y Maia tenía razón el lugar era inmenso y había demasiada gente para el gusto de Alec. Se para un momento en la barra para pedir algo de tomar, el ambiente estaba demasiado cargado y le costaba respirar y estaba todo sudado.

-¡Un Vodka!- pidió al cantinero, que se dio cuenta que solo vestía un pantalón y su pecho perfecto quedaba al descubierto.

" _¿Aquí todos trabajan así?"_

" **¡No te quejes! Solo deleita la mirada!** "

-Aquí tienes, va por la casa- dijo el chico.

-Pero… - no pudo decir más ya que el chico se fue.

Alec solo tomo el vaso y tomo el primer trago. En donde podría estar Magnus, debía estar cerca para verlo bailar con sus amigos, volteo hacia la pista de baile y no pudo ver a su grupo, sabía que estaban casi en medio de la pista, ¿entonces como Mags los pudo ver?

Quería encontrarlo, quería estar con él.

Se apoyó nuevamente de la barra iba a tomar otro trago cuando algo llamo su atención, del otro lado de la barra estaba Magnus, Alec tuvo que parpadear para asegurarse de que era él. Cuando logro enfocarlo nuevamente se estaba moviendo, Alec actuó rápidamente y empezó a seguirlo, Magnus no caminaba rápido, pero a él le costaba moverse entre la gente.

Era como si la gente se quitara de su camino, lo siguió por un rato, se estaban dirigiendo al fondo del local, vio como Magnus paso a través de unas cortinas, cuando el llego vio que no eran simple cortinas sino que eran unas cadenas colgando del techo. Detrás de estas la habitación estaba totalmente oscura al principio pero después de unos pasos, aun la habitación estaba oscura pero tenuemente iluminada por unas luces de color rojo y azul.

Había gente ahí pero por lo bajo de las luces no se veía bien lo que hacían, hasta que se tropezó con un pareja de un chico y una chica y vio que se estaban besando, bueno para ser más específicos, estaban teniendo sexo ahí sin más, sin importar que alguien los viera, no e fue difícil captar que las demás personas que estaban ahí estaban realizando la misma acción.

Salió de su shock inicial y siguió buscando a Magnus, fue a través de varias cortinas, y sus sospechas eran ciertas no importaba si la pareja era hetero u homosexual todos en esa habitación estaban teniendo sexo frente a todos.

" **No sé si traumarme… o… Noup, si estoy traumado** "

Alec trato de no mirar y seguir, hasta que por su lado izquierdo logro ver nuevamente a Magnus y este le estaba sonriendo, para luego desaparecer por otra cortina, Alec rápidamente lo siguió y paso la cortina para ver una escalera angosta. Subió rápidamente y al final de esta había una puerta y estaba abierta. El chico no dudo al entrar y vio que era una oficina, no tan grande pero sí bastante peculiar.

Había un enorme escritorio de madera junto con su silla, y toda la demás decoración pero lo que realmente llamaba la atención del sitio era el desnivel de un lado del espacio, que llevaba a un enorme sofá y en frente de este había una pared de puro cristal y estaba daba vista directa a toda la discoteca, podía ver las luces cambiando de colores y la gente bailando ahí abajo.

-¡Bienvenido a mi club Alexander!- dijo una voz a sus espaldas que conocía muy bien.

Se dio la vuelta y ahí estaba Magnus apoyado en la puerta que acababa de cerrar, vestía una camisa negra de seda abierta que dejaba ver parte de su pecho liso y bien formado, las mangas las tenía recogidas hasta sus codos, llevaba también un pantalón negro que se ajustaba muy bien a sus piernas y unos zapatos plateados, iba maquillado con una sombra de ojos oscura al igual que sus uñas.

Se veía espectacular a la vista de Alec.

-¿Tu club?- pregunto cuando entendió lo que había dicho.

-Sí, Pandemoniun es mi club- sonrió acercándose al chico.

-Pero… pero… ¿Cómo es que teniendo tanto dinero y además una discoteca aun así das clases? Sé que ya te lo pregunte una vez pero… - estaba sin palabras.

-En realidad es una sociedad, el dueño del hotel que está encima de la discoteca es de un viejo amigo mío, él quería un lugar entretenido para atraer más gente a su hotel y yo le di la idea e invertí en más de la mitad del negocio- explico yendo hacia un mini bar que había para servir dos copas.

-Eso lo explica- susurro bajito.

-¿Decías?-pregunto ofreciéndole la copa.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste?

-No lo sé, jamás llegamos al tema- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Nos dejaste pasar sabiendo que Maia era mi amiga?- pregunto intrigado.

-La verdad en un principio no sabía que era tu amiga, Bat el DJ que trabaja aquí me pidió el favor para celebrar el cumpleaños de su amiga, me dijo que vendrían unos amigos de ella y me pareció un lindo gesto para celebrar su mayoría de edad. Después hoy en la mañana cuando me dijiste que la Maia que me dijeron era tu Maia, ordene que los dejaran pasar sin más- conto mientras se dirigía al sillón enfrente del ventanal.

-La zona VIP, los tragos…

-Deséale un feliz cumpleaños a la Señorita Roberts de mi parte- sonrió feliz.

-Eres asombroso- dijo Alec siguiéndolo y sentándose a su lado, desde su posición se podía ver toda la pista de baile sin problemas-Así fue como me viste.

-Sí, veo que el alcohol no ha afectado tu rápido razonamiento. Por cierto bailas muy bien- susurro cerca de su oído.

Alec se sonrojo un poco, volteo su rostro para tenerlo más cerca y no se esperó y ataco los labios del menor con un beso desesperado, desde que leyó el mensaje había querido hacer esto. Magnus respondió con igual ferocidad al beso.

No sabía si era el alcohol, o la atmosfera cargada de aquel cuarto oscuro y todas esas parejas o simplemente el, pero el deseo por Magnus crecía cada vez, cada beso cada toque que el mayor le proporcionaba lo encendía mas, estaba tan perdido que cuando sintió la mano de Magnus encima de su entrepierna, se sintió morir.

-Veo que estas muy feliz de verme Alexander- susurro el mayor al oído de Alec mientras acariciaba esa área.

Alec lo único que podía hacer era soltar pequeños gemidos entrecortados. La mano de Magnus fue poco a poco hacia el cinturón de Alec y lo abrió, después fue al botón de su pantalón.

-Magnus…

El mayor se levantó del asiento para ponerse de rodillas en frente del menor, abrió ligeramente sus piernas y se posiciono mejor.

-Tu solo disfruta cariño- dijo Magnus antes de meter su mano por completo en sus pantalones y tomar en sus manos la creciente erección de Alec. El chico ya estaba totalmente desconectado de su cuerpo lo único que podía sentir eran las manos de Magnus sobre él.

-Ve que eres un niño grande Alexander, ni te imaginas lo que quiero hacer contigo- dijo antes de sentir como introducía su pene dentro de la boca cálida del mayor.

Alec soltó un sonido casi animal cuando Magnus empezó a mover la cabeza, una de sus manos fue hacia la cabeza de Magnus e introdujo sus dedos dentro de su cabello para guiarlo. Alec se sentía al borde de la locura, tener a Magnus en esta posición mientras él veía con sus ojos entrecerrados hacia el cristal y tenía una vista casi perfecta de la gente bailando, se imaginaba la música que bailaba con las luces de afuera, a su mente de momento volvieron al cuarto oscuro de abajo, ver a toda esa gente y pensar que él estaba haciendo lo mismo pero más íntimo lo estaba llevando al borde del placer.

Sabía que estaba cerca de terminar y más aún cuando Magnus introdujo todo su pene dentro de su boca, sintió como llegaba a la garganta del mayor y eso fue el detonante para dejarse llevar por la lujuria y la pasión de ese momento.

Su respiración era profunda y pesada, pero se sentía muy liviano. Sintió como Magnus se levantaba y se sentaba a su lado, pero aún no abría los ojos.

-Eso… eso fue… intenso- dijo como pudo, volteo la cara y entreabrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue la sonrisa satisfecha de Magnus.

-Me alegro que te gustara cariño- sintió el dedo de Magnus pasando por su mejilla.

-Yo… yo quisiera…

-Si quieres…

-¿Podemos ir a tu departamento?

Magnus al principio lo vio sorprendido.

" **La verdad a mí también me sorprende que se lo pidieras** "

-¿Estás seguro?- pregunto algo dudoso.

Alec lo pensó un poco antes de responder.

-Si- dijo seguro.

" **¿Sabes que es el alcohol quien habla cierto? "**

" _No, estoy lo suficientemente sobrio_ "

-Bueno en tal caso, déjame hablar primero con Raphael para que esté al tanto que tus hermanos están aquí- dijo levantándose. Alec lo siguió con la vista hasta que llego al escritorio y tomo su celular.

-¿Quién es Raphael?- pregunto levantándose y acomodando sus pantalones.

-¿Recuerdas que te dije que tenía de socio al dueño del hotel?- Alec asintió- Le pediré que algunos de sus chicos estén pendientes de ellos y cualquier cosa los lleven a unas habitaciones para que puedan pasar la noche- dijo mientras ponía su teléfono en su oído. Raphael, mi querido amigo… que mal educado… Solo te pido que alguno de tus chupasangre los vigile es todo… Si, si todo lo que consuman en el hotel estará en mi cuenta… Gracias- colgó- Listo, tus hermanos estarán en buenas manos.

-¿Buenas?- pregunto no muy convencido.

-En tan buenas como puedan estar- sonrió acercándose a Alec para besarlo ligeramente en los labios, Alec lo tomo por la cintura y lo acerco más a él para poder besarlo más profundo, aún tenía un ligero sabor salado pero no le importaba.

-¿Nos vamos?- pregunto Alec.

-Te sigo- sonrió Magnus.

Pasar por el cuarto oscuro fue un poco incómodo.

" **¿Incomodo?, solo quieres estampar a Magnus contra alguna pared y… "**

" _¡Cállate!"_

-Pediré un auto- dijo Magnus cuando ya salieron del club pero Alec lo detuvo halándolo del brazo.

-No lo creo- sonrió acercándolo a su cuerpo- ¿Haz viajado alguna vez en moto?- pregunto besándolo ligeramente en los labios.

-¿Moto?- pregunto algo confuso, Alec busco en su chaqueta y saco las llaves de la moto de Jace.

-Mi hermano es un desastre y siempre las pierde así que las tengo yo.

-Pues que estamos esperando.

Llegaron al estacionamiento y se montaron en la moto, cuando Magnus se subió detrás de Alec, el menor pudo sentir la erección de Magnus.

-Creo que tú también estas feliz de que este aquí- se burló.

-Estaré más feliz cuando estés en mi cama- susurro sensualmente a su odio.

-Sujétate- dijo mientras arrancaba a fondo la moto de inmediato sintió los brazos de Magnus rodeándolo, para luego arrancar y salir del estacionamiento e ir directo al departamento de Magnus.

* * *

¡TA-DA! ¿Les gusto?

¿Me pase o fue muy suave?

Por que si es asi... No se quieren imaginar el proximo... buajajaajajajajajajaja...

Bueno haganme saber que piensan...

No sabe lo feliz que me hace leer sus comentarios de como les gusta mi historia... se me arruga el corazoncito! Ains! 3

Ya sabes... Follows... Reviews... Favs... Diganle a sus amigos...

Besitos!


	15. Chapter 15

Hola hola... Usare este pequeño espacio para dos cositas... primero

¡POR FAVOR DICULPENME! ¡NO ME ODIEN!

Se que desapareci de la noche a la mañana, me trago la tierra... Bueno en realidad me trago el hospital, es que ya estoy terminando otro año y cada vez se me hace mas dificil, y creanme este ultimo mes fue horrible! T-T or eso desapareci tanto tiempo... pero buenas noticias... ¡YA HUELO AIRES DE VACACIONES! Asi que actualizare mas amenudo! :)

Segundo... Es la mi primera vez escribiendo sexo entre hombres asi que soy nueva en esto! asi que acepto criticas constructivas y destructivas jejejeje

Bueno espero que les guste el cap...

Dani cambio y hasta el final del cap...

* * *

Si entrabas al departamento de Magnus Bane, desde el mini vestíbulo se podía ver un rastro de ropa que comenzaba con la cazadora de cuero de Alec Lightwood y a esa una poco más adelante le seguía la camisa de Magnus y así hasta llegar a la gran habitación de Magnus.

Y si, enorme era la mejor manera de describir la habitación del mayor, así como en su sala la pared al final de la habitación tenía un enorme ventanal de piso a techo donde se podía ver toda la cuidad iluminada a esa hora, el estilo de los muebles era totalmente moderno al estilo de Magnus, y bueno que decir de la cama, tamaño King con sabanas de seda color blanco y negro. Y en esa cama estaban tumbados dos cuerpos enredados el uno con el otro.

Alec jamás había estado con alguien de una manera tan física como ahora, pero sentir el cuerpo delgado y musculoso de Magnus bajo el suyo era estar casi cerca del paraíso, pasar sus manos por el dorso fuerte y esculpido del mayor hacia que le picaran las manos y buscaran más piel que tocar. Sus labios estaban en el cuello de Magnus marcándolo como suyo y únicamente suyo. Quería que todo el mundo viera que ya Magnus Bane tenía dueño.

Cada vez que sus cadera se acercaban sus erecciones se rozaban y de la boca de ambos salían un sonidos casi animales, y el que ambos solo llevaran puestos solo su ropa interior no ayudaba a que el fuego disminuyera.

-¿Alexander?- llamo Magnus al menos quien estaba entretenido llenando de besos su cuello.

-Si… - contesto el menor aun besando el cuello de Magnus.

-Alexander- volvió a llamar pero esta vez empujando un poco el pecho del menor para poder verlo a la cara.

-¿Qué… que paso? ¿Tu… no…?- pregunto Alec un poco asustado de que Magnus se arrepintiera.

-No, por supuesto que no mi amor. Créeme esto lo he soñado desde la primera vez que te vi entrar al salón de clases, pero no quiero que pienses que te estoy…

-No me está forzando a nada Mags, y tampoco estoy ebrio. Quizás un poco feliz pero es todo- dijo Alec viendo a Magnus directamente a los ojos, se acercó a él para poder rozar los labios con los de su profesor- Pero quiero estar contigo Magnus Bane, más que nada.

Magnus lo veía al principio sin poder creerlo, pero después en sus labios se formó una sonrisa maliciosa.

-En ese caso, adelante Alexander Lightwood quiero sentirte dentro de mí ahora mismo.

Y eso fue la chispa que término de encender la llama dentro de ambos, Alec ataco de manera ruda los labios de Magnus y este respondió con la misma intensidad y al mismo tiempo enredo sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del menor para poder rozar aún más fuerte sus erecciones.

-Necesito sentirte dentro de mi Alexander, lo necesito demasiado- a voz cargada de lujuria de Magnus lo estaba llevando al límite. Como pudo Alec llevo sus manos hasta la ropa interior de Magnus para bajarla rápidamente, la erección de Magnus salto libre para erguirse en toda su longitud.

Alec se levantó apoyándose en sus rodillas para poder ver desde su altura el cuerpo completamente desnudo de Magnus, y jamás en su vida había visto algo tan perfecto y hermoso, la piel lisa color caramelo de Magnus era la cosa más exquisita que había tenido frente a sus ojos, sus músculos perfectamente esculpidos en sus brazos, torso y abdomen. Y esa "V" a nivel de sus caderas era la muerte para el Lightwood.

El chico como buen adolescente que era, había visto muchas veces porno cuando estaba solo en su casa sin la interrupción de sus hermanos y nada de eso se compraba con la visión perfecta y excitante de Magnus tirado en su cama a merced de él.

-Eres más que perfecto Magnus Bane- dijo mientras se a poner las manos a cada lado de la cabeza de Magnus y bajaba su cabeza a nivel del oído del mayor- Y hare que grites mi nombre todo la noche.

-Alexander… - gimió desesperado por las palabras de Alec.

El menor empezó a bajar sus labios a lo largo del cuerpo de Magnus pasando por su pecho y lamiendo el perfecto "Six Pack" de su abdomen hasta llegar a la altura de la erección de Magnus, era la primera vez que Alec haría esto pero eso no significaba que no sabía cómo hacerlo, además del instinto los videos porno que veía servirían de algo.

Así como Magnus hizo con él en Pandemoniun, Alec metió todo el pene de Magnus en su boca y solo pudo escuchar el grito ahogado de Magnus cuando sintió que toco su garganta, volvió a sacarlo de su boca para empezar a subir y bajar su cabeza.

Magnus se sentía en el cielo y el infierno al mismo tiempo. Jamás pensó que su alumno fuera tan bueno haciendo sexo oral. Sentía que estaba a punto de terminar pero él no quería terminar así.

-Alex… Alexander… Para…- Alec obedeció, levanto la vista algo preocupada de que haya hecho algo mal.

-¿Qué? ¿Hice algo mal?

-¡No!- exclamo rápidamente Magnus- Lo haces demasiado bien para ser tu primera vez, ¿Por qué es tu primera vez, cierto?- pregunto algo angustiado.

-Sí, la verdad si- dijo algo avergonzado.

-Pues me parece muy bien- sonrió como el Gato de Alicia, tomo el mentón de Alec para acercarlo a su boca- Ahora mi hermoso Alexander quiero sentirte dentro de mí- dijo antes de besarlo.

Magnus le dijo que en la gaveta de la mesa de noche se encontraba un tubo de lubricante para que lo utilizara. Alec como obediente que era, primero unto un poco en sus dedos para llevarlos a la entrada de Magnus primero utilizo un dedo para ir abriendo poco a poco al mayor. De la boca de Magnus solo podían salir gemidos mezclados con el intento de decir el nombre del chico. Alec agrego otro dedo para al momento introducir uno tercero.

A la vista de Alec, ver retorciéndose de placer a Magnus era lo más erótico y excitante que había visto en su vida.

-Alexan… Alexander ya deja de jugar por favor- pido Magnus como pudo, aferrándose a las cobijas de su cama.

Alec sonrió de manera maliciosa.

-Dime que quieres Magnus, dímelo- insistió mientras tomaba un poco más de lubricante y tomaba su pene para poder cubrirlo todo y poder deslizarse fácilmente dentro de Magnus.

-Quiero sentirte, quiero que me hagas gritar tu nombre, quiero… - pero sus palabras murieron en su boca y salieron con un grito mudo cuando sintió a Alec entrar de un solo empujón en él.

-Dios Mags… tan apretado- fue lo único que logro salir de la boca de Alec, se quedó un momento quieto para que Magnus se pudiera acostumbrar a él. Después de un momento con un movimiento de caderas Magnus le indico a Alec que se moviera.

Alec salió lentamente de el para volver a entrar no tan rudo como la primera vez pero si lo suficiente para lograr llegar bien hondo. Después de unas cuantas salidas más ambos llevaban el mismo ritmo. Magnus jamás se había sentido así con alguien y mira que su lista de amantes era bien extensa pero tener a su Alexander entre sus piernas moviéndose dentro de él se sentía glorioso, cada célula de su cuerpo estaba hipersensible a todo a su alrededor, las manos de Alec recorriéndolo buscando abarcar la mayor cantidad de piel.

Alec por su parte no estaba mejor, no se podía imaginar algo más surreal que estar con Magnus era increíble, sentir su pecho unido al suyo, sus piernas alrededor de su cintura para hacer que entrara más dentro de él, su boca cerca de su oído soltando toda clase de sonidos eróticos que eran música para sus oídos, estaba en el paraíso.

-Más… Quiero más Alexander- pidió Magnus y como no Alec aumento la velocidad de sus penetraciones a tal velocidad que estaba muy cerca de tocar el cielo y Magnus junto con él.

Con unos movimientos más ambos llegaron al clímax al mismo tiempo, Alec dentro de él y Magnus en el abdomen y parte del pecho de ambos. Alec se dejó caer exhausto sobro Magnus y este paso sus brazos alrededor del chico, no le molestaba en lo absoluto aguantar su peso.

-Dios… eso fue…- empezó el menor.

-Si lo sé- termino Magnus también respirando con dificultad.

Alec se levantó un poco para verlo a la cara, su sonrisa era la más enorme que había visto Magnus hasta el momento. Mostrando todo sus dientes y sus ojos brillantes.

-Si pensaba que era adicto a besarte, ahora… ahora…

-No me molestaría en lo absoluto que no salieras de mi- dijo Magnus moviéndose provocando que sus cuerpos aun conectados reaccionaran, se volvieron a besar y digamos que el resto de la noche Magnus siguió gritando el nombre de Alexander hasta casi quedar sin voz.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Alec se levantó con los rayos del sol dándole directamente en el rostro, el enorme ventanal del cuarto de Magnus mostraba un bello cielo despejado. El menor estaba tumbado sobre su estómago, volvió a cerrar los ojos para darse vuelta y descubrir que las sabanas a su lado estaban totalmente vacías.

-¿Mags?- llamo algo dormido aun mientras se levantaba. Se sentó al borde de la cama para poder buscar sus bóxer negros que estaban tirados en el piso, se los coloco y se dirigió hasta la cocina, cuando iba caminando por el pasillo se percató de unas cuantas prendas de ropa de Magnus y suyas.

" **Si disfrutamos mucho anoche** "

Su pequeño amigo estaba más que despierto y feliz en su mente. Cosa que provoco que el menor sonriera.

Cuando llego a la cocina ahí estaba Magnus preparando el desayuno mientras se servía un taza de café, Alexander se acercó por detrás de el para envolver sus brazos alrededor del mayor y lo beso en la mejilla.

-Buenos días- dijo en su oído, haciendo que el mayor sonriera más que feliz.

-Muy buenos días Alexander- dijo dándose la vuelta en los brazos del menor, se levantó sobre la punta de sus pies para poder besarlo ligeramente en los labios-¿Qué tal dormiste?

-Mejor que nunca- dijo tan fácilmente que hasta él se sorprendió de sus palabras.

-Pues me alegro mucho, yo por mi parte pase la mejor noche de todas junto a mi alumno favorito- dijo bromeando logrando que ambos rieran.

Después de eso ambos desayunaron, Magnus se sentó en las piernas del menor que estaba sentado en una de las sillas altas de la isla de la cocina, mientras se turnaban para darse comida el uno al otro.

Eran las doce del mediodía cuando Alec recordó la existencia de sus hermanos.

-Descuida cielo, ellos están bien llame a Raphael temprano ver como estaban.

-¿Y qué te dijo?- conocía muy bien a sus hermanaos eran un desastre y más si había alcohol de por medio.

-Pues tu hermano y tu amigo no se llevan bien ¿cierto?

-¡Diablos!- exclamo pasando sus manos por su rostro-¿Qué hicieron esos dos?

-Pues según Raphael, estaba discutiendo por algo Maia empujo un poco fuerte a Jace y este tropezó con un tipo que derramo su bebida sobre su novia y pues ya imaginaras el resto- conto Magnus- Pero el chupasangre de Raphael los sacaron a tiempo y los llevaron a sus habitaciones.

-¿Qué tan borrachos estaban? Del uno al diez- pregunto Alec, quizá…

-Fuera de escala, pero descuida ya están bien. Según me dijeron están a punto de poner la bancarrota la cocina del hotel- rio tomando un poco de su café.

-Magnus, te juro que todo lo que gaste…

Magnus cayó a Alec con un pequeño beso.

-Todo corre por mi cuenta cariño, no te preocupes- dijo tranquilizándolo.

-No sé cómo te pagare todo esto

-Yo tengo una ligera idea- sonrió maliciosamente, y por primera vez desde que Alec piso el departamento de Magnus la otra noche, se sonrojo- ¡Por Dios!- rio Magnus- Ahora es que te vienes sonrojar.

Después de un momento de silencio Alec hablo.

-¿Quieres hacer algo divertido?- pregunto viendo a Magnus con una sonrisa que no logro identificar.

* * *

-¡No puedo creer que Alec nos abandonara por un tipo en cuero! ¡Y se llevara mi moto!- exclamo Jace.

Clary, Izzy, Jace, Jordan, Maia y Simon estaba en el restaurant de hotel comiendo su desayuno-almuerzo, habían pedido un desayuno estilo las Vegas con todo lo que podría comer. Todos habían amanecido en los cuartos del hotel con ligeras nociones de lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Recordaban muchas luces, mucha música y mucho alcohol pero más nada.

Todos tenían una carta diciendo que todo lo que consumieron en el hotel era gastos pago por el dueño de la discoteca. Llegaron a la conclusión que era un admirador de Maia ya que nade hacia eso y más a unos niños, pero no le dieron importancia y decidieron aprovecharlo. Y también incluían unos lindos pares lentes de sol que todos llevaban puestos en ese momento ya que no toleraban la luz en loa absoluto.

-No, no deja esto- le dijo Maia a mesero quien le estaba sirviendo café en su taza pero ella decidió quedarse con la jarra entera- Dejen a Alec tiene derecho divertirse también, además quien quita que por fin dejara de ser virgen.

-Siempre tan sutil ¿no? Es mi hermano de quien hablas- dijo Jace.

-No te hagas el inocente Herondale. Además si se fue con el mesero sexy no o culpo- contesto la chica.

-¡Hey, estoy aquí!-protesto Jordan a su novia.

-Por eso digo era muy sexy- volvió a decir como si no hubiera escuchado a su novio, Jordan rodo los ojos y siguió comiendo.

-¿Pero no se supone que a Alec le gustaba Magnus?- pregunto inocente Simon.

-Si pero quizá Alec no quiso desperdiciar esta oportunidad- hablo Izzy

-Bueno en tal caso- dijo Maia- Brindemos por nuestro querido Alec, porque ya dejara por fin el grupo de los aburridos vírgenes y se uniera al grupo de los adictos al sexo ¡Salud!- Maia subió su taza de café y todo hicieron lo mismo para chocarlas ligeramente para luego llevarlas a sus bocas.

-Hola chicos- dijo una voz a sus espaldas, cuando vieron de quien se trataba todos escupieron sus cafés al centro de la mesa y toda la comida quedo salpicada.

* * *

¡CHAN CHAN CHAAAAN!

¿Que creen que pasara?

Si farmacología y cirugía me lo permiten subire nuevo cap este fin de semana!

Hasta entonces los leo por los comentarios! :)


	16. Chapter 16

**_Departamento de Magnus unas horas antes_.**

-¿Estás seguro cariño?- pregunto Magnus dudoso después de terminar de hablar con Alec.

-Claro muy seguro, además será divertido- dijo Alec encogiéndose de hombros y llevando a su boca el ultimo pedazos de omelet de su plato.

-De acuerdo si tú lo dices- siguió Magnus no muy seguro.

-Bien, vamos a ducharnos ¿quieres?- pregunto dándole un beso en la mejilla logrando que Magnus sonriera. Alec se levantó de la silla logrando que Magnus también se pusiera de pie, el menor tomo la mano de Magnus y lo llevo hasta el cuarto pero algo llamo la atención de Magnus.

-Alexander…- dijo atónito deteniéndose haciendo que Alec también lo hiciera.

-¿Qué paso?

-Tu… tu espalda- señalo la espalda del menor.

-¿No lo habías visto?- pregunto sonriendo.

-No, mi atención anoche estaba en otra cosa la verdad- dijo aun viendo la espalda del chico.

-¿Enserio?

-Sí, mi atención estaba en tratar de no morir de placer por el sexy chico que estaba entre mis piernas, pero de verdad es… increíble, toda una obra de arte- dijo Magnus.

Paso sus manos por la tinta negra que recorría toda la espalda de Alec formando la imagen casi realista de un ángel, esta esta arrodillado sobre una de sus piernas con la cabeza hacia abajo, mientras sus manos sostenían un gran espada y sus alas eran tan grandes que daban la sensación que realmente pertenecieran a Alec. Todo el dibujo estaba hecho en matices grises y negros.

-De verdad es muy hermoso, ¿pero un ángel?

-Si pues la verdad no fue idea mía si no de mis hermanos, ellos querían darme un regalo significativo, así que la noche de mi cumpleaños número diecisiete ellos me llevaron para hacerme el tatuaje, ellos lo eligieron- conto Alec mientras caminaban hacia el baño.

-¿Por qué el ángel?

-Para mis hermanos soy como su ángel guardián, palabras textuales de ellos, siempre los ando sacando de problemas y cosas así.

Ya se encontraban en el baño de Magnus y este se puso a llenar la tina de gran tamaño, mientras Alec se sentaba en el borde de esta.

-¿Ellos escogieron el diseño?- pregunto Magnus.

-Sí, cuando llegamos a la tienda ya tenían el bosquejo hecho. Me gustó mucho así que solo tuve que quitar la camisa y ya- rio Alec.

La tina se fue llenando poco a poco hasta llegar a la mitad, ambos se desvistieron poco a poco sin dejar de verse a los ojos, entraron en la tina Alec de espalda a Magnus quien no despegaba la vista de su tatuaje.

-Para ser un tatuaje perfecto debieron ser muchas horas y…

-Seis sesiones de ochos horas cada una- respondió Alec a la pregunta no formulada.

-¿Tanto?, debió doler horrores- dijo Magnus mientras pasaba una esponja por la espalda de Alec pasando sus dedos por las plumas de las alas, eran tan reales que Magnus podía sentir la suavidad de las mismas.

-Es un dolor soportable, Maia se quedó dormida mientras la tatuaban- rio Alec recordando.

-¿Maia también tiene uno?

-La verdad todos tenemos uno, Maia tiene las fases de la luna a los largo de su columna, Izzy tiene una serpiente enroscada en su tobillo tiene ojos color rubí, Simon tiene una mezcla de varios personajes de Star Wars en su espalda y hombro, Clary una bailarina que ella misma diseño en su costado derecho y Jace tienes un león también en su costado derecho- conto Alec mientras se dejaba llevar por las caricias de Magnus.

-Ustedes de verdad están locos- rio Magnus.

-Tú no tienes- afirmo Alec volteando un poco la cabeza para poder ver a Magnus.

-No me gusta la idea de una aguja en mi piel gracias- Eso hizo reir a Alec y la verdad el tampoco se hacia a la idea de ver a un hombre barburo lleno de tatuajes marcando la hermosa piel color caramelo de Magnus,

Después de terminar el baño y otra ronda intensa de sexo en la gigantesca cama de Magnus, ambos salieron del departamento de Magnus, en la motocicleta de Jace.

* * *

 _ **Restaurant del Hotel Du'Mort**_

-¿Ves? Te dije que sería divertido- le dijo Alec a Magnus mientras veía las caras de sorpresa de sus hermanos.

Ahí estaba Alec Lightwood abrazando por la cintura a Magnus Bane enfrente de sus hermanos que lo veían sin poder creerlo.

-¡SI!- saltaron Clary e Izzy de sus asientos cuando salieron del shock inicial.

En conjunto se oyeron los ruidos de frustración por parte de los chicos y Maia simplemente se quedó viéndolos.

-Me sorprendes Lightwood, pensé que esperarías una semana más- soltó Maia.

-¿Qué?- preguntaron todos volteando a ver a la chica.

-¿Tu sabias?- la señalo Izzy- ¿Por qué ella sabia y yo no?- se volteo nuevamente a su hermano, quien simplemente se encogió de hombros- Sabes que esto lo hablaremos más tarde ¿no?

Alec y Magnus se sentaron junto a los demás en la mesa.

-Bueno ya conoces a todos mis hermanos- le dijo a Magnus- Chicos Magnus Bane, mi novio- dijo con orgullo.

Magnus no pudo evitar sonreír feliz.

-Muy bien, ¿Cuándo empezamos a cobrar la apuesta?- pregunto Maia feliz.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Tú sabías que ellos estaban saliendo! ¡No es justo, tenías información que nosotros no!- salto Jace molesto.

-¡Claro que si vale!- salto Maia-¡Lo sabía pero aun así no compartí información! Sino simplemente estaba jugando bajo seguro, es todo. Ni Clary ni Iz sabían solo yo. ¡Ganamos Herondale!- reafirmo.

-Me siento estafado- se quejó Simon.

-A todas estas ¿Qué apostaron?- pregunto Magnus hablando por primera vez.

-Un mes de compras sin quejas y ellos pagaran todo- dijo Clary feliz.

-Interesante ¿Me podría unir a ustedes a las compras?- pregunto Magnus.

-¡NO!

-¡SI!

Se oyeron al mismo tiempo en la mesa, cosa que hizo reír a la pareja.

-Te odio hermano, me harás perder una fortuna- se terminó de quejar Jace, quien estaba de brazos cruzados con una expresión de fastidio en su rostro- Jamás pensé que harías novio de Bane antes de tu cumpleaños.

-Uno no planea esto Jace- contesto Alec besando la mejilla de su novio.

-¿Fue con él con quien te fuiste anoche?- pregunto Jordan.

-Sí, estaba en la discoteca anoche- contesto Magnus.

-¿Desde cuándo pasa esto? Para empezar a cobrarme todas las mentiras- dijo Izzy mirando mal a su hermano y a la mejor amiga de este.

-Desde hace una semana- contesto Alec algo avergonzado.

-Bien pues será una semana de favores que me debes, corrijo me deben. Tú también Roberts- señalo a Maia que solo rodo los ojos con fastidio.

-Lo que digas Lightwood. Ahora ¿Quién quiere aportar quien es el pasivo y el activo de la relación?- dijo Maia después de un momento de silencio.

-¡Maia!- grito Alec viendo mal a quien llamaba mejor amiga.

Todos rieron en la mesa, y empezaron a comer mientras compartían las historias de la noche anterior. Todos estaban entretenidos riendo por la pelea que hubo entre un chico y Simon, porque este estaba mirando de más Izzy, cuando de momento una persona apareció por detrás de Magnus y lanzo enfrente de él una carpeta.

-Ahí están todos los gastos de tus invitados Bane- dijo el hombre detrás de él.

-Buenos días para ti también mi querido Raphael- dijo Magnus sin voltearse.

Raphael Santiago, viejo amigo de Magnus y actual socio, gritaba sofisticación por todos lados con su cabello bien arreglado y su traje fino a la medida. Pálido como un papel y con una mirada intensa oscura.

-Lo que sea, da gracias que no destruyeron nada- dijo con fastidio.

-¿Cuenta de invitados?-pregunto Clary.

-Espera…- empezó Jace

-Espero que tuvieras un muy feliz cumpleaños Maia- sonrió Magnus.

-Tu… tu… -Simon no podía hablar.

-Si yo soy el dueño de Pandemoniun y pague todos sus gastos en el hotel- dijo orgulloso, tomo la carpeta y vio el precio- Cosa que no volveré hacer. ¿Para qué rayos pidieron el menú Vegas?

-Jordan y Jace comen demasiado- contesto Clary un poco apenada.

-Y de paso los mandaste a las suites más caras Raphael- comento viendo mal a su amigo.

-Acepto todo tipo de pagos- dijo viendo directamente a Simon, cosa que no paso desapercibido para nadie y menos para Izzy, quien de inmediato se puso a la defensiva.

-¡Hey ya tiene novia!- dijo viendo mal a Raphael. Simon solo pudo sonrojarse.

-No soy celoso- dijo en forma de burla pero aun así guiñándole un ojo a Simon, quien se sonrojo aún más.

-Es solo un niño Raphael- le dijo Magnus.

-¿Y qué? Tú también estas saliendo con un niño- dijo señalando a Alec.

-En una semana cumplo los dieciocho- contesto Alec frunciendo el ceño, no le gustaba que le dijeran que era un niño.

-Aun así sigues siendo un niño- dijo Raphael.

-Deja a mi novio en paz Santiago- dijo molesto Magnus, abrazando a Alec quien paso su brazo por los hombros de Magnus para atraerlo más hacia él y besándolo en la frente.

-¿Tu qué?- dijo la voz de una mujer que Magnus conocía muy bien. Y que le congelo hasta los huesos. Se volteo rápidamente aun en los brazos de su novio.

-Hola Catarina- dijo bajito.

Todos en la mesa veían a la enfermera del Instituto, quien parecía que estaba a punto de asesinar a Magnus.

-Yo mejor me voy de aquí…

Comenzó a decir Raphael.

-Ni se te ocurra moverte Santiago, que algo me dice que tú sabes de esto- dijo señalándolo pero sin quitar la vista de la pareja conformada por el profesor y el alumno- Ahora mismo me vas a decir todo Magnus Bane y más te vale que sea convincente para no estrangularte con mis propias manos, y sabes muy bien que se cómo hacerlo.

Magnus solo pudo ver a su amiga y rogar al cielo que lo salvara de esta.

* * *

ADIVINEN QUIEN ESTA DE VACACIONES Y PASO A SU PENULTIMO AÑO EN LA ESCUELA DE MEDICINA?!

PS ESTA COSITA HERMOSA!

Ya soy de ustedes por el siguiente mes y medio! :')

Fue horrible pero ya tendre un respirito... De verdad muchisimas gracias por su paciencia! :D

Y para celebrar esta semana subiere varios capitulos asi que esten atentos!


	17. Chapter 17

-Ahora uno de ustedes me va a explicar todo, antes de que asesine a Magnus- dijo Catarina. Todos estaban en la oficina de Raphael, de pie uno al lado del otro como niños pequeños castigados- Saben que ninguno hable solo Magnus.

Magnus vio a su amiga un poco preocupado.

-Yo…

-¡ME PROMETISTE MAGNUS, QUE NO TENIAS NADA CON EL! ¡ES MENOR DE EDAD Y TU ALUMNO!- grito Catarina antes de dejar que el terminara o siquiera empezara.

-Catarina…

-¡¿Cómo SIQUIERA se te ocurrió fijarte en él?! ¡¿Quieres que te manden a la cárcel?!- volvió a gritar, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro- ¡Ni creas que seré yo quien te saque de la cárcel! ¡Llamare a tu madre para que te deje ahí adentro hasta que aprendas a no meterte con niños!

La enfermera caminaba como una fiera enjaulada la oficina de Raphael.

-Catarina, cálmate- pidió Raphael sabiendo que era una tontería.

-¡¿Qué me calme Santiago?!- le grito.

-Srta. Loss- empezó Alec pero al oírlo Catarina volteo hacia él, y Alec juro que en ese momento murió.

-¡Tu, Alec Lightwood! ¡Pensé que eras una persona sensata y jamás te dejarías enredar por Magnus! ¡Me decepcionas! ¿Sabes en los problemas que te meterías si saben de esto? ¡Eres solo un niño! Si eres gay lo entiendo, pero jamás pensé que fueras tan ingenuo…

-¡Catarina, es suficiente! Enójate conmigo pero a Alexander déjalo fuera de esto- le reclamo Magnus a su amiga.

-¿Alexander?

-Entiendo que este alterada Srta. Loss pero estoy lo suficientemente grande para saber lo que quiero, si no voy a negar que este mal salir con Magnus y más aún cuando soy menor de edad, pero no fue mi idea ni la de Magnus gustarnos, solo paso es todo. Ni siquiera mis hermanos sabían- dijo Alec poniéndose delante de Magnus cubriéndolo con su cuerpo.

Catarina al ver el gesto del menor, cayó en cuenta que el chico si se preocupaba por Magnus. Alec no era un chico que te toma las cosas a la ligera.

-Tienes un futuro excelente por delante Alec, no lo arruines así- dijo la enfermera sin pensar.

Magnus al oír eso, no lo podía creer. Sintió como su mejor amiga clavaba un puñal en su estómago, ni siquiera en la espalda sino en toda la boca del estómago.

-¡Wow!- exhaló de manera sarcástica- Y pensar que eres mi mejor amiga- dijo al final enojado Magnus para salir de la oficina de Raphael.

-Magnus…- intento decir Catarina cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo.

-Tu no sabes lo que quiero en mi vida- dijo Alec con voz contenida hacia Catarina para después salir en busca de su novio.

Después que los dos salieron todo quedo en un silencio incómodo.

-Bueno… nosotros… será mejor que nos vayamos- rompió Maia el silencio- Gracias por todo Raphael.

Raphael respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza mientras los demás salían poco a poco de la oficina en silencio total.

-Esta vez si te pasaste Cat- dijo Raphael después de un rato.

-¿Cómo querías que reaccionara Santiago? Es un alumno del Instituto es menor de edad, no quiero que Magnus termine en la cárcel- dijo cansada sentándose en una de las sillas frente al escritorio de Raphael.

\- Si, lo sé. Pero ambos sabemos cómo es Magnus que cuando le gusta alguien de verdad no hay nada en este mundo que lo haga reaccionar- comenzó Raphael.

-Sí pero…

-Cat el de verdad quiere algo serio con este chico, cuando estábamos hablando de organizar todo para la amiga del chico, jamás vi a Magnus tan entusiasmado por algo, ni cuando le dimos esas entradas para la semana de la moda en Paris- continuo Raphael- Solo dejemos que pasen las cosas quizá solo sea un capricho y ya.

-Espero que lo sea.

* * *

Alec salió corriendo del hotel pero no veía a Magnus por ningún lado, tuvo que preguntarle al parquero que espera en la puerta del hotel si lo había visto.

-Sí, el Sr. Bane se fue hace poco pidió un taxi y salió hace unos segundos- respondió el chico que no era más que unos años mayor que Alec.

-Gracias- respondió.

-¡Alec!-gritaron su nombre desde dentro del hotel, volteo y ahí venían todos sus amigos.

-¿Hermano estas bien?- pregunto Jace.

-Necesito conseguir a Magnus, estaba muy mal. Yo… - paso la mano por su cabello preocupado.

-Hermano tranquilo, quizá quiera estar solo un rato- le dijo Izzy- Vayamos a casa primero y deja que Magnus se tranquilice un poco. Vamos- Isabelle tomo su mano y lo llevo hasta el estacionamiento.

Clary se fue con Jace en su moto y os demás en el auto de Alec que Simon conducía ya Alec no se encontraba bien para hacerlo. Al llegar a la casa de los Lightwood, Alec subió rápidamente a su habitación sin decir nada a sus padres.

-¿Y qué le pasa a tu hermano princesa?- le pregunto Robert a Izzy aun sin despegar la vista de las escaleras por donde desapareció su hijo mayor.

-No sabría cómo explicarte- respondió Izzy.

* * *

Alec ya le había pasado unos diez mensajes a Magnus preguntando si estaba bien pero aún no tenía respuesta de él y ya se estaba preocupando.

Estaba escribiendo otro mensaje para el mayor cuando tocaron la puerta y por ella entraron sus padres.

-Hola- dijo Alec algo confundido, sus padres jamás entraban a su habitación juntos, solo paso una vez y eso fue cuando les dijo que era gay y unas horas más tarde ellos subieron a su habitación para hablar con calma con él.

-¿Cariño estas bien?- pregunto Maryse sentándose a un lado de su hijo.

-Si… yo… si bien- contesto algo dudoso.

-¿Quieres contarnos algo hijo?- pregunto su padre, y algo le decía que ya su hermana menor les había dado una pequeña pista de lo que pasaba.

-Yo, estoy saliendo con alguien y pues hubo un problema hace unas horas y…

-¿Es tu novio?- pregunto Maryse, Alec solo asintió pero una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rosto cosa que no pasó desapercibida para su madre- Pero si estas feliz con él, ¿Por qué el problema?

-No, no peleamos, sino es más… complicado- dijo Alec.

-Pues dinos, a ver si te podemos ayudar- dijo su padre tomando la silla de su escritorio y sentándose frente a su hijo.

Sabía que podía confiar en sus padres, pero no sabía cómo reaccionarían al saber quién era realmente Magnus.

-Magnus y yo nos conocimos hace una semanas, nos hemos estado viendo y pues ayer en la discoteca donde fuimos nos encontramos y la pasamos genial con los demás.

" **Claro miente que estuviste con el** " dijo su amigo que había estado dormido estas últimas horas.

-Y esta mañana pues… la verdad no sé cómo explicarles esta parte- dijo algo frustrado.

-Cariño…

-Magnus es mayor que yo- soltó Alec sin más.

" **Claro, sin anestesia. Dile así a tus padres que sales con alguien mayor** "

-¡Oh!- expreso Robert- ¿Qué tan mayor?

-Unos seis años mayor que yo- contesto bajando la mirada.

-Y ese es el problema- afirmo su madre.

-Realmente para nosotros no es un problema, el esta consiente de que sale con alguien menor y yo también pero aun así nos gustamos demasiado, pero esta mañana al salir del restaurant de donde estábamos comiendo, apareció su mejor amiga y ella no está para nada de acuerdo que estemos juntos y pues dijo unas palabras que hirieron muchísimo a Magnus y salió corriendo y he tratado de comunicarme con él pero no me contesta y la verdad ya me está preocupando- conto Alec sin ver a ninguno de sus padres, no quería ver la cara de decepción de ellos.

-Bueno- empezó su padre después de unos segundo de silencio- lo mejor será que vayas a ver como esta él ¿no?

Alec levanto la mirada sin poder creer las palabras que acaba de decir su padre, volteo a ver a su madre que le sonreía con ternura, mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

-Ve a ver como esta y después podremos hablar con más detalle de todo ¿está bien?

Alec no espero más para abrazarla con fuerza y susurrarle en el oído un "gracias" lo mismo hizo con su padre para luego salir de su habitación en dirección al departamento de Magnus.

* * *

" _No arruines tu futuro_ " esas hirientes palabras sonaban una y otra vez en la cabeza de Magnus.

Sabía que Catarina no iba a estar muy contenta al enterarse de que salía con Alec, pero jamás pensó que fuera a decir esas palabras. Y lo peor de todo es que tenía razón, Alexander tenía un brillante futuro por delante y todo podría venirse abajo en un instante, si alguien del instituto los llegaba a ver todo estaba perdido.

Era egoísta retener a Alec a su lado, pero no quería dejarlo ir el chico hacia que sintiera cosas increíbles, que solo pensaba que existían en esas cursis películas románticas pero él lo estaba experimentando en carne propia, y no quería que eso terminara.

Volvió a oír el sonido de su teléfono desde dentro de la sala pero no quería contestar, no quería hablar con Catarina y tenía miedo que fuera Alexander para decirle que todo había terminado que su amiga tenía razón. Se encogió mas en el sillón que tenía en la terraza mientras veía el atardecer de la ciudad.

-Al menos sé que estas vivo- dijo una voz detrás de él, haciendo que brincara un poco de su asiento, volteo a ver a la persona que se estaba convirtiendo en alguien sumamente importante para él, que hasta daba miedo.

-Alexander, estas aquí.

* * *

Holaaaaa Yoooo!Mis queridos lectores primero que nada quiero pedirles disculpas por desaparecer cuando prometi subir mas capitulos, pero tuve muchos problemas medicos y me tuvieron que operar y tenia que guardar reposo absoluto por eso desapareci estas ultimas semanas!

Pero ya estoy de vuelta asiii que sigamos con estooo!

Y viene una nueva historia por ahi! ;)

Los quiero muchisimoo gracias por su paciencia!

Espero les guste el cap!


End file.
